A DARK TALE
by nuane
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Por qué Hermione Granger fuerza a Severus Snape al matrimonio?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de the-shiny-girl, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

CAPÍTULO 1:

Hay rumores. Malvados rumores. La gente habla. Incluso sobre cosas que no deberían hablar.

Puedo escucharlos por donde paso. Los escucho en la clase. Los escucho en el Gran Comedor.

Enferma.

Casada con su Profesor.

No me extraña que tenga tan buenas calificaciones.

Intento ignorarlos. ¿De todos modos qué saben ellos?

Hay una buena razón para casarme en el segundo hombre más odiado del Mundo Mágico, Severus Snape. Hice lo correcto, a pesar de que él no lo sepa aún.

Y eso, es por lo que él me odia.

Le obligué a ésto. Insistí hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido. No es culpable, sin embargo, la gente aún es cruel con él. Hablan a sus espaldas. Le acusan de seducir a una estudiante, una chica con la mitad de su edad.

Incluso tras la caída de Voldemort, incluso después que la verdad fue revelada, la gente aún no lo ha perdonado. Todo el mundo conoce el lado del que él estaba realmente, saben porqué mató a Dumbledore. Pero todavía no confían en él.

Yo lo hice.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de él en el suelo cubierto de su propia sangre. El modo en que nos miró a mi y a Harry, la mirada desesperada en sus ojos. Se estaba muriendo. Él estaba seguro de ello.

Pero entonces le salvé.

Contuve la hemorragia.

Y sobrevivió. Engañó a la muerte. Engañó al destino. Él supuso que moriría ese día. Se dijo muchas veces después de eso.

¿Qué puedo esperar? ¿Gratitud?

Sólo conseguí resentimiento.

Enfado.

Estaba enfadado conmigo por salvarle.

Y mi corazón se rompió cuando descubrí toda su historia. Harry me mostró las memorias. Las memorias que Snape le dio sólo porque estaba convencido que iba a morir.

Y ahora tenía que vivir sabiendo que Harry sabía todo, que yo sabía todo.

No quería ser un héroe. No quería vivir después que la Guerra acabó.

Pero vivía. Por mi culpa.

Y estaba casado conmigo. También por mi culpa.

Dios, me odia tanto.

Si sólo supiese porque hice lo que hice.

Pero él no puede saberlo.

Aún no.

* * *

Gimo y me apoyo contra la pared, poniendo mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Un momento después, mi estómago se retuerce de nuevo y lo hace en el baño después de vomitar violentamente.

Odio sentirme así.

Mi mano cubre mi boca y sólo puedo esperar que finalmente haya acabado. Cierros mis ojos y espero en silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" – una voz fría me atraviesa.

Le miro.

Está de pie en la puerta, mirándome, con evidente pánico en su rostro.

"Nada", contesto, "No me siento bien solamente".

No dice nada y sé que está pensando. Sé lo que esta situación parece. Está aún más pálido de lo habitual y eso es decir mucho.

Finalmente reúne el valor necesario para preguntar, "¿Estás…?", entonces contesta su propia pregunta, "No puede ser".

"No estoy embarazada".

Todavía hay miedo en su cara. Miedo y asco.

"¿Estás segura?" – pregunta.

"Lo estoy"

Finalmente parece relajarse un poco. Tras un momento aclara la garganta, "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Tiene que ser algo que he comido" – dije, lentamente levantándome del suelo.

Simplemente me mira.

"¿No tienes clases que impartir?" – pregunto.

"Las tengo"

Silencio.

Tras un momento, simplemente se gira y se marcha. Puedo oír el portazo y sé que estoy sola.

Nosotros vivimos juntos en sus habitaciones de Hogwarts.

Él da clase todos los días y yo estoy acabando mi séptimo curso.

¿Por qué me molesto?

No es como si yo fuese a tener un trabajo.

* * *

Después de la Guerra, se había producido grandes pérdidas en ambos bandos. Para asegurar la supervivencia del Mundo Mágico, al Ministerio se le ocurrió un plan. Una Ley de Matrimonio.

Una idea estúpida.

Una excusa para aterrorizar a la gente.

Cualquier mago o bruja en edad tenía que casarse.

Cualquiera que se opuso y se negó a casarse fue expulsado del Mundo Mágico. Sus cuerpos fueron despojados de magia.

No podía permitirme acabar así.

Tenía una misión. Todavía la tengo.

Y esto es por lo que no me casé con Ron o algún otro chico.

Sólo la Profesora McGonagall sabe la verdad y quiero que permanezca así.

Hay una frase muy interesante en la Ley de Matrimonio que todos nosotros cumplimos.

Después de la muerte de un cónyuge, el restante no está obligado a volver a casarse.

Esta frase me hizo buscar a Severus Snape como mi marido.

Llevamos casados dos meses.

Dos meses de ignorarnos.

De peleas.

De momentos de humillación.

De palabras crueles.

Y a pesar de que él ahora me odia, al final me estará agradecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de **the-shiny-girl**, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

CAPÍTULO 2:

Hay un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Levanto la mirada a través de la mesa, dándome cuenta que está completamente concentrado en la comida de su plato, ignorando completamente mi presencia.

A veces comemos juntos en su… nuestro comedor. A veces comemos en el Gran Comedor. No sé qué es peor.

Ser ignorada por mi "marido" e intentar comer en un silencio incómodo, o estar rodeada de estudiantes que me están mirando y susurrando cosas desagradables sobre mi. Sobre nosotros.

Juego con la comida de mi plato, tomando pequeños bocados. No puedo permitir que se de cuenta de que no estoy comiendo. Eso levantaría sospechas y es lo último que necesito en este momento.

Pero por otro lado, no creo que se dé cuenta si me crece otra cabeza. Es como si no estuviese en la misma habitación que él.

Aclaro mi garganta y me fuerzo a hablar, "Señor… sobre el trabajo que nos ha asignado…"

"Usted sabe que no podemos hablar sobre trabajos de la escuela, Señorita Granger. Sería poco profesional".

"Yo sólo quería saber si…"

"No", replica fríamente.

Me muerdo la lengua con frustración. ¿Por qué no puede ser honesto y admitir que no quiere hablarme en general? No tiene nada que ver con ser poco profesional.

"Dada la situación, ni siquiera debería estar en mi clase", continua y alzo la vista.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante un segundo y después mira hacia otro lado, tensándose.

Humedezco mis labios vacilante, hay una pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿Debo preguntar?

Como si leyese mi mente, sacudió la cabeza, "No. Esta noche no"

"Hace seis días ya"

"No hay necesidad de decir lo obvio. Soy consciente de la fecha, muchas gracias"

"Asique… ¿Mañana?"

"Mañana será"

Estúpido.

Como si estuviésemos discutiendo sobre un encuentro de negocios, no algo tan íntimo como…

"Me voy a retirar a mi habitación", poniéndose de pie de repente.

Asiento, "Está bien. Te veo mañana"

Ni siquiera esperó a que acabase la frase para desaparecer de la habitación.

* * *

Tenemos habitaciones separadas. Es algo que ahora agradezco. Necesito mi espacio, mi privacidad.

Especialmente ahora.

Sólo pasamos una noche a la semana juntos. Y porque estamos obligados a hacerlo.

La ley.

Durmiendo con mi profesor.

Repugnante.

Al principio era horrible, pero ahora yo me… había acostumbrado. Todavía es complicado, pero intento ser madura al respecto.

Por lo general toma unos minutos y después el prácticamente me echa de la habitación, casi golpeándome con la puerta en las narices.

Supongo que también es difícil para él.

* * *

_Él me mira. _

_No hay reacción en su rostro._

_Nada. _

_Quizá no me ha oído. _

_Yo repito la frase, "Creo que deberíamos casarnos, Señor"_

_De nuevo, nada. _

_Mi coraje está desapareciendo lentamente y comienzo a pensar que todo esto es un error. _

_Entonces él abre la boca, pero un pasan unos segundos antes de que sus palabras salgan. _

_"Granger", susurró mientras alzaba su mano, apuntando hacia la puerta, "Fuera"._

_"¿Qué? Pero…"_

_"Fuera", repite calmadamente._

_"¿No va a… pensarlo? ¿Déjame explicarlo?"_

_"No voy a repetirlo otra vez, Señorita Granger"_

_"Le he dado muchas vueltas! Realmente no sería un matrimonio, sino una… especie de trato. Nosotros podríamos…"_

_De repente se acerca a mi, agarrándome por el brazo y me arrastra hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiese decir alguna cosa más, me empuja fuera y cierra la puerta. _

* * *

Bostezo, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Levantarme temprano por la mañana se está convirtiendo en algo realmente difícil. Estoy cansada todo el tiempo, no importa cuanto duerma.

El día de hoy va a ser realmente estresante. Tengo clases hasta la tarde. Recuerdo los tiempos en los que era emocionante aprender cosas nuevas, pero ahora es… indiferente. Sé que nunca voy a conseguir usar el conocimiento en la vida real, ¿asique para qué molestarse en aprender?

Me sirvo un vaso de zumo de naranja y le oigo.

Me giro, casi me choco con él, pero rápidamente se aleja. Va vestido con sus habituales túnicas oscuras. Es lo que tradicionalmente viste. Nunca lo he visto con ninguna cosa diferente.

Y yo estoy aquí de pie con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

Nosotros no estamos cómodos el uno con el otro como una esposa y un marido deberían estar.

Es comprensible.

Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

"¿Cuándo comienzan tus clases?", me pregunta.

"En una hora"

"Será mejor que te des prisa. No querrás llegar tarde"

No me gusta cuando actúa como mi padre. Hace que todo el asunto del matrimonio sea aún más desagradable, incómodo y problemático.

"¿Debería llamar a un elfo doméstico? ¿Quieres comer…?" – se paró a media frase.

Yo me tensé.

¿Qué estaba mal?

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se acercó a mi, mirándome a la cara.

"¿Dónde te hiciste ese moratón?", preguntó, mirando mis ojos finalmente.

"¿Q-Qué moratón?" – me alejé de él, intentando esconder mi cara bajo el pelo.

"Uno bajo tu ojo"

Mierda.

Olvidé revisar mi aspecto en el espejo.

Lo hacía todas las mañana, escondiendo los moratones y pequeñas manchas de sangre de debajo de la piel con un simple hechizo.

"Yo-yo no me acuerdo", respondí rápidamente.

Estaba enfadada con él por cogerme por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?", insiste.

"Yo solo no!", le espeté, "Basta de preguntas. No eres mi padre. No te preocupas por mi asique deja de fingir"

Su mandíbula se tensó y él asintió, sus ojos eran fríos.

"Tiene razón, Señorita Granger. No me importa"

Él se dio la vuelta y se fue. Siempre reaccionaba del mismo modo. Raramente discutía, porque siempre se iba.

No siento contestarle mal.

Él no puede descubrir mi condición. No podría soportarlo. Es más fácil cuando la gente te odia que cuando se compadecen de ti.

No necesito su compasión. No quiero su lástima.

Sólo quiero hacer algo por él. Alguna cosa buena. Algo a cambio de todos esos años que pasó en peligro tratando de salvarnos.

Y si eso significaba que él me odie, está bien para mi.

**Muchas gracias a patybenededmalfoy, Alexza Snape, nagini27, Jisi Snape, Adrel Black, Mama Shmi y Marie por los review. Es la primera vez que publico algo (aunque sea una traducción) y me ha hecho mucha ilusión y me ha dado ánimo al ver que os ha gustado. **

**Un beso a todas y a ver que os parece éste...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de the-shiny-girl, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

CAPÍTULO 3:

Suspiro, paso una mano a través de mi pelo e intento pensar una respuesta. La profesora McGonagall esta mirándome y pronto se dará cuenta de lo que mi silencio significa.

"¿Él no ha cambiado su comportamiento hacia ti?"

Sacudo la cabeza.

Ella deja escapar un gruñido enfadado, "Hablaré con él. No tiene derecho a tratarla así, Señorita. Granger".

"No!", mis ojos se ensanchan de pánico, "No puede. Está… bien. Él no me gusta. Está enfadado y es comprensible".

"Pero si él supiese sobre tu… bueno… tu condición, él podría…".

"No merece la pena. Si es agradable conmigo sólo porque yo me estoy… muriendo, me sentiría patética. No quiero eso".

McGonagall me mira con pena en los ojos.

Esa es exactamente la mirada que no quiero ver en los ojos de los demás.

Aclaro mi garganta y continuo, "Nosotros le forzamos a esto. Él no sabe el porqué y eso es lo mejor".

"Perdóname, pero todavía no entiendo porqué lo elegiste".

Me tenso, bajo la vista a mis manos, "No había otro".

"¿Qué hay sobre el Sr. Weasley?"

"Ronald es…", paro, "Lo lastimaría demasiado cuando yo… cuando yo… cuando…".

Sonaba demasiado patética. Todavía no puedo decirlo.

Finalmente me armo de valor, "Se sentiría demasiado desgraciado si nos casamos. Yo necesitaba a alguien a quien… no afectase "

"Severus puede ser un bastardo a veces, pero no carece completamente de sentimientos, Señorita Granger".

"Él no está…", enrojezco, "Él no está _enamorado de mi._ Le será fácil. Yo quiero que Ronald continúe con su vida. No quiero que quede demasiado unido a mi. Es bueno que no haya vuelto a finalizar su séptimo año".

McGonagall toma un profundo suspiro antes de preguntarme lentamente, "Finalmente ¿Ha aceptado tu matrimonio?"

Fuerzo una ligera sonrisa, "No. No he tenido noticias de él desde hace dos meses, pero Harry me dijo que aún está enfadado".

Silencio.

"Esto es demasiado para ti, mi niña".

De nuevo, fuerzo una sonrisa, "Estoy bien".

Estoy cansada de utilizar esa frase.

* * *

Siempre es incómodo cuando tengo Pociones. Los estudiantes me lanzan miradas de odio. Probablemente pensando que consigo un tratamiento especia y unos mejores resultado porque estoy casada con el Profesor.

Agacho la cabeza e intento concentrarme en la poción que estoy elaborando.

"Hermione", Harry susurra cerca de mi, "He hecho todo bien, pero mi poción se está volviendo verde".

Me acerco a él, "¿Has añadido…?"

"Granger, no te atrevas a ayudarle".

Un estudiante susurra detrás de nosotros, "Deja que el-chico-que-nos-salvó haga cambiar su propia poción".

"Calla", contesta Harry.

Después de la Guerra todavía había rivalidad de casa. Especialmente entre Slytherins y Grifindors.

"¿Qué pasa, Potter? Incapaz de mezclar una simple poción?"

Ruedo mis ojos y vuelvo a mi propia poción mientras ellos continúan insultándose. No tengo tiempo para juegos de niños.

_Realmente_ no lo tengo.

Cuando escucho las palabras que me dicen, un escalofrío sube por mi espalda.

"… siempre pidiendo ayuda a la puta de la sangresucia… "

Lo ignoro. Siempre lo ignoraba.

Me habían llamado muchas cosas en mi vida. _Puta _era sólo otra más. ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriese después de casarme con mi profesor?

"Mr. Larson", Snape habla de repente, "¿Te gustaría compartir eso con el resto de la clase?"

"N-No, Señor", contesta el chico.

"Una gran elección", replica Snape, "Le veré en la detención. Siete en punto".

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ahora Snape iba a defenderme?

Cuando vuelve su atención hacia Harry, "Señor Potter, si desea terminar este año, mezclará pociones por si mismo. Sin ayuda. ¿Me está entendiendo?"

Harry asiente rápidamente, "Si, Señor".

El silencio continua.

Tomo un profundo suspiro y entonces me doy cuenta que ha sido una mala decisión. Hay demasiados olores desagradables en el aula, me estoy sintiendo enferma.

"Esta clase es realmente difícil", susurra Harry, "no sé porqué Snape tiene que enseñar Pociones. Pensaba que quería el puesto de DCAO".

Sacudo mi cabeza, "Pensaba eso también".

"Bueno", insiste, "¿Tu sabes por qué el…?"

"_No lo sé, _Harry. McGonagall es la Directora, puedes preguntárselo", en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí.

Constantemente estaba reprendiendo a la gente a la que no podía ayudar. Las pequeñas cosas me molestaban.

"Lo siento", susurro.

Harry asiente, "Está… bien. No debería haber esperado que supieses todas las cosas sólo porque estés… casada con él. Necesito tomarme esta clase en serio si quiero ser un Auror…"

Harry continúa hablando, pero no puedo concentrarme en sus palabras. Él va a acabar la escuela, convertirse en Auror. Se hará viejo.

¿Y qué hay sobre mi?

Sólo me quedan un par de meses.

Mi garganta se cierra al pensar en eso.

Es entonces cuando una arcada me golpea de nuevo. Mi mano va a cubrir mi boca y cierro mis ojos unos segundos, tratando de recomponerme.

"Mione, ¿estás bien?"

Asiento, no soy capaz de hablar.

¿Por qué esto me tiene que ocurrir a mi?

No puedo mostrarme enferma delante de todo el mundo. Ellos pensaran que estoy embarazada y, de alguna manera, eso es aún peor que ellos descubran que me estoy muriendo.

"¿Hermione?" pregunta Harry de nuevo.

Le miro antes de iniciar mi camino al escritorio de Snape. Sé que todo el mundo me está mirando, puedo sentirlo.

Snape está corrigiendo algunos papeles, pero cuando se da cuenta alza la mirada, está confuso.

"Señor ¿Puedo retirarme?", pregunto tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué exactamente, Señorita Granger?"

"Yo… no me encuentro bien".

Alza una ceja, "¿Eso que significa?"

"Y-Yo… yo iré a ver a Madam Pomfrey".

"¿Por qué exactamente?" él repite la pregunta.

¿Tiene que hacer esto?

Sé que todo el mundo está escuchando nuestra conversación. Nada tiene que ver con el silencio que había antes.

"Entonces, Granger? Puede revelar la razón por la que desea abandonar la clase o volver a su asiento".

A veces le odio.

Voy a vomitar sobre su escritorio. ¿Esa sería una razón suficientemente buena para él?

Alza ambas cejas y me mira fijamente.

No puedo lidiar con él ahora mismo.

Simplemente me doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia mi asiento. Todo el mundo se relaja y Snape continúa corrigiendo sus papeles.

Pero entonces recojo mis cosas y camino casualmente hacia las puertas, abandonando la clase.

* * *

Estoy sobre el baño, sosteniendo mi pelo oscuro.

La estúpida medicina no me está ayudando del todo.

Después de unos minutos me incorporo, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

No parezco diferente.

Yo aún estoy ¿bien?

* * *

Es la hora de cenar.

Y no está aquí. Puedo imaginarlo, todavía está enfadado conmigo por lo que ha ocurrido hoy en clase. Pero había sido su culpa. Habría permitido a cualquier otro alumno irse. Sólo se negó porque era yo y siente que tiene que ser especialmente estricto conmigo. Eso no ayuda. A los otros estudiantes no les gusto y piensan cosas horribles sobre mi.

Por otro lado, es bueno que no esté aquí. De ese modo no tengo que forzarme a comer aún cuando la visión de la comida me pone enferma.

* * *

¿Dónde está?

Son casi las diez en punto y nosotros tenemos que cumplir lo escrito.

Salgo de mi cuarto, bostezando mientras me dirijo a su habitación.

No está aquí.

Es lo primero que noto cuando entro encendiendo las luces.

Suspirando, me siento en su cama y espero.

Él sabe lo que tenemos que hacer.

Pronto estará aquí.

* * *

"Granger"

Mis ojos se abren de golpe al escuchar una voz fría.

¿Dónde estoy?

Miro alrededor, dándome cuenta que no es mi habitación. Entonces recuerdo.

¿Cómo me he podido quedar dormida en su habitación?

Me levanto, aclarando mi garganta torpemente, "Te he estado esperando".

"Eso es más que obvio"

"¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Aún tenemos una hora", replica y mira la cama que hay detrás de mi.

Asiento sentándome en ella.

Siempre estoy nerviosa.

"Hoy me avergonzó en clase", dice.

Sabía que no iba a dejarlo a un lado.

"Me encontraba mal y no me dejaba irme".

"Me faltó al respeto delante de los estudiantes".

"No quería", levanto la vista hacia él, "Me forzaste".

"Si, puedo imaginar que sabes mucho sobre forzar a alguien ha hacer cosas que no desean ", dijo cruelmente.

Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, solo deseando terminar esto y poder volver a mi habitación.

Me tumbo y él apaga la luz. Cuando la oscuridad llena la habitación, me quito rápidamente los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior.

Siempre es lo mismo.

Tan indiferente. Y frío.

Se que suele tomar una poción antes de que comencemos. No sé si todavía lo hace.

Me tenso cuando lo escucho acercarse. Separa mis piernas, de forma más ruda que habitualmente. Todavía está enfadado y lo muestra.

Todavía está vestido, puedo sentirlo.

_No necesito quitarme más ropa que la absolutamente necesaria. _Eso es lo que había dicho la primera noche.

A medida que el tiempo pasa intento relajarme y pensar en otras cosas, pero es imposible.

Y entonces le siento moverse.

Siempre es incómodo, pero esta vez es casi doloroso.

Muerde fuerte mis labios, ignora las lágrimas que se están formando en mis ojos.

No hace ningún ruido cuando está encima de mi, con cuidado de no tocarme más de lo necesario.

Un pequeño grito se escapa de mi y para un momento antes de continuar, más rápido que antes. Quiere acabar tan rápido como sea posible.

Tras unos minutos, contiene el aliento y se queda congelado, temblando un poco.

Yo sólo estoy tumbada allí, esperando a que se aparte.

Cuando lo hace rápidamente me pongo los pantalones.

Así es.

Siempre es lo mismo.

Enciende la luz y lo miro. Jadea un poco, pero aparte de eso no hay otra evidencia de que él… que nosotros…

"La poción", dice, apuntando a su mesita de noche.

Correcto. La poción que previene el embarazo. Ese tipo de actuación es ilegal y el Ministerio castiga a quienes usen anticonceptivos. Pero según Snape no serán capaces de detectar esta poción. ¿Quizá él la creó? No lo sé, nunca lo pregunté.

Agarro la poción y me pongo de pie, rápidamente salgo de su habitación antes de que tenga la oportunidad de echarme.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Es ridículo", señala él._

_"Bien, este es el único modo para conseguir que me escuches", explico._

_"Minerva me encierra en una oficina contigo, obligándome a que hablemos. ¿No te parece un poco extremo? ¿Qué razón hay detrás?"_

_Tomo un profundo respiro, "Tu lo sabes"._

_Él rueda sus ojos, "Granger, si se trata de esa alocada idea suya…"._

_"No es alocada, Señor. Ambos debemos casarnos con alguien y… podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro"._

_"¿Cómo podría ayudarme el casarme con una estudiante? No estoy interesado en dañar más mi reputación"._

_Abro la boca para hablar, pero espero un momento antes que mis palabras salgan, "Bueno… no sería un matrimonio real. Así podrías hacer las cosas que quisieses y yo también"._

_"Un matrimonio de conveniencia"._

_"Exacto"._

_Él puso una sonrisa de superioridad, "¿Ha leído la ley, Señorita Granger?" _

_"Por supuesto"_

_"¿Le es familiar la parte sobre tener niños en dos años y otras obligaciones maritales?"_

_Enrojezco un poco, "Eso es… un inconveniente, pero pienso en otras cosas. Podríamos vivir nuestra propia vida, igual que hacemos ahora"._

_"¿Por qué hace esto, Granger? ¿Por qué yo?"_

_Porqué me siento culpable por no confiártelo. Me siento horriblemente mal sabiendo lo que has pasado y aún la gente te odia. Porque mereces tranquilidad en tu vida y eso es exactamente lo que vas conseguir cuando me haya ido._

_Permanezco en silencio. _

_Levanta un ceja, "Nunca te has enamorado de mi. Me habría dado cuenta. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no el chico Weasley?"_

_"No estamos… juntos de ese modo"_

_Simplemente sacude su cabeza, "No me importa. Esta conversación ha acabado"._

_Con un golpe de varita la puerta se abre y se va._

_¿Podía abrir la puerta? entonces ¿ por qué se quedó tanto tiempo y me escuchó ?_

_Cuando decidí ser noble y ayudarle no pensé que sería tan difícil. Moriría antes de convencerle de que se casase conmigo. _

* * *

**Hola a todos, **

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a Voramar, Paladium, Alexza Snape, Tequila Nervous, Emily Hale Smith, nagini27, Adrel Black, patybenededmalfoy y SheySnape por lo ánimos, y a todos aquelos que lo seguis o lo pusisteis en favoritos. **

**Un beso **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de **the-shiny-girl**, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Siempre hacía eso. Me esquivaba todo el día después de cumplir nuestras tareas como marido y mujer. Y una parte de mi lo agradecía. No estoy tan cómoda como intento aparentar. Estar íntimamente con él de entre todo el mundo es… asqueroso. Repugnante. _Debería_ serlo. Otras personas pensarían que estoy enferma.

Compartía su opinión al principio, pero ahora no tanto. Es solo otro sacrificio y es… soportable. Completamos la tarea y luego pretendemos que nada ha ocurrido. Es el modo más sencillo.

Me siento sola en la mesa, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad.

Mis ojos buscan en el Diario del Profeta ansiosa, intentando encontrar una noticia nueva sobre la Ley de Matrimonio. Pero no hay nada. Todavía la gente esta furiosa con ella, pero no parecer haber cambios en el horizonte. De todos modos no importa. No para mi.

Si lo pienso bien, estaría destrozada si la Ley se abole antes de que muera. Eso significaría que todas las cosas han sido inútiles, cada sacrificio, cada humillación, las malas miradas y los rumores. No puedo imaginar lo horriblemente mal que me sentiría.

* * *

"Ahora no, solo llevamos unos meses ", Harry sacudió la cabeza, "Sé que _amo_ a Ginny, pero no estamos entusiasmados con la idea del matrimonio. Somos demasiado jóvenes para eso".

Asiento, "Te entiendo, pero no tenéis elección. Ninguno la tenemos".

"No puedo creerlo. Todo es culpa de Voldemort. Incluso después de muerto está arruinando nuestras vidas", sus palabras muestran enfado.

Empiezo a acelerar el paso, no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra próxima clase, "Harry, eres afortunado. Tienes a una persona que quiere pasar la vida junto a ti. Imagina tener que casarte con alguien sólo porque una ley lo dice".

"¿Cómo tu?"

Me tenso y paro de caminar.

"Lo siento, sé que no quieres hablar…", comienza a decir Harry.

"Está bien. No quiero hablar de eso".

Abre la boca para contestar, pero finalmente asiente y sonríe con entendimiento. Fuerzo una sonrisa también y continuamos andando.

* * *

Me duele el estómago. Lo tengo hinchado o algo así.

Doy un gemido y rápidamente me pongo el pijama, quiero irme a la cama temprano. Cuando me acerco a la cama escucho algo.

Llaman a la puerta.

No puede ser.

¿Quién llamaría…?

De nuevo, lo escucho. Más alto esta vez.

¿Es Snape?

Tiene que ser él.

Rápidamente voy a la puerta, agarro el mando y la abro.

Realmente es él.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento. Espero a que hable, explicar que está haciendo aquí, pero no dice nada. Solo me está mirando.

Y entonces comienza el pánico. ¿Tengo algo en la cara de nuevo? ¿Un moratón?

"¿Puedo entrar?", dice finalmente en voz baja.

"Um, si", doy un paso atrás y entra.

Algo está mal. Nunca ha venido a mi habitación antes. Me giro a mirarle rápidamente, dándome cuenta que sus ojos examinan mi habitación. No intenta esconderlo. Su mirada va de mi cama a la mesa del tocador, al escritorio y al encuentro de mis ojos de nuevo.

"¿Algo va mal?", pregunto.

Se toma su tiempo para contestar y el pánico sólo crece.

Finalmente alza sus cejas, "Tu me dirás".

Cruzo mis brazo sobre el pecho, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Acabo de volver de la oficina de Minerva".

Me tenso de nuevo. Incapaz de encontrar mi voz espero a que continúe.

"¿Quieres saber qué estaba haciendo allí?", pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza.

"No eres tan sabe-lo-todo, por lo que veo", hace una pausa durante un segundo, "Me vi obligado a sentarme y escuchar como despotricaba sobre mi porque no te trato como debería".

Oh dios. ¿Le ha contado algo?

"Aparentemente soy un marido horrible. Un hombre malvado. Un bastardo"

"Nunca he dicho eso", me defendí.

"¿Me pregunto de dónde ha sacado esa idea entonces?"

Esquivo su miranda, espero que hable de nuevo. Quiero saber cuando sabe.

"¿Luego me enteré de algo muy interesante?", su voz es profunda y casi juguetona, "¿Quieres saber qué?"

Le miro, sintiendo como mi corazón late desbocado.

"Mi esposa es una mentirosa".

Oh dios.

Mi garganta se cierra.

Busco una salida de algún modo, "¿Qué significa eso?"

Se acerca unos pasos, "Tus padres".

¿Qué?

"¿Por qué los has obliviado? Intenta explicar por qué decidiste borrar la memoria de tus padres y hacerles olvidar que alguna vez exististe".

Se escapó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. ¿Era todo lo que sabía?

Alza las cejas, "¿Bien, Srita. Granger?"

"Yo…eso…eso no es asunto tuyo".

Le he sorprendido. Puedo verlo.

Antes que tenga oportunidad de responder, continuo, "Me odias. No quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Por qué debería explicártelo?"

Se queda en silencio.

Sus ojos oscuros me miran, es difícil mantenerle la mirada, dura y decidida.

"Me está escondiendo alguna cosa", susurra, "No soy un idiota, Srita. Granger"

Camino por delante de él, "Me gustaría mucho irme a la cama ahora".

"Este matrimonio. Tus padres. Todo está conectado", susurrá, "Descubriré que conexión hay. Créeme".

Me giro dándole la espalda y escucho sus pasos saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cada día está más cerca de la verdad.

¿Qué voy a hacer si lo averigua?

Me siento en el borde de la cama, sujetándome el estómago.

Me duele.

Las pastillas antes me aliviaban el dolor, pero ya no.

Qué irónico.

Estoy casada con un Maestro de Pociones.

Él podría hacer algo para aliviar el dolor. Estoy segura que podría. Pero no puedo preguntarselo.

No puedo apoyarme en nadie.

Ni siquiera en mis padres.

Recuerdo lo destrozados que estaban cuando descubrieron que estoy enferma. No podía soportarlo. La pena en sus ojos era peor que la noticia de que me estaba muriendo.

Así decidía ayudarles. Hacer lo mejor.

Ahora viven una vida normal, felices y sin preocupaciones.

Sin una hija enferma.

Creo que he tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

_"Desearía tener mejores noticias", el doctor da una profunda respiración. _

_Mi madre toma mi mano entre las suyas mientras esperamos que continúe. _

_"¿Qué significa eso?", pregunta mi padre, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. _

_"Los resultados de la sangre…"_

_"¿Qué hay de malo en ella?", lo interrumpo, forzando una cara de valentía. _

_"Tiene una gran cantidad de glóbulos blancos anormales y está empezando a…"_

_Lo interrumpí de nuevo, "¿Leucemia?"_

_Mi madre da un grito ahogado y comienza a templar. _

_El doctor asiente lentamente, "Leucemia aguda…"_

_No hay más palabras después de eso. _

_"…no sabemos que causa la leucemia… se conocen algunas cosas que aumentan el riesgo de leucemia en niños… ha estado expuesta a grandes cantidades de radiación… fuma… síntomas… fiebre… sudores nocturnos… infecciones…"_

_Siento como si hubiese abandonado mi cuerpo. _

_Sé donde estoy. _

_En la consulta del doctor, sosteniendo la mano de mi madre, intentando escuchar al doctor, pero no estoy realmente aquí. _

_No siento. _

_No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Debo estar soñando. _

_"Quiero asegurarme que lo hay entendido bien", dijo el doctor consiguiendo mi atención de nuevo. _

_Lentamente asiento, "Lo entiendo"_

_Él continua, "El objetivo del tratamiento de la leucemia es destruir las células afectadas y permitir que las células normales se formen en la médula ósea… quimioterapia… radioterapia…"_

_No parece real._

* * *

Trabajo en silencio, con la cabeza agachada y espero que la lección de Pociones de hoy pase sin conflictos.

Los estudiantes parecen estar preocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

Entonces una voz fría corta el silencio, "Ah, Señorita Granger," se burla Snape, "castigo hoy después de cenar".

"¿Q-Qué?", mis ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa.

"¿No pensó que dejaría pasar su salida de tono de hace dos días sin castigo?" pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Me muerdo la lengua con rabia, "No, Señor. No lo hice".

Asiente y camina hacia un estudiante, observando su poción.

Siento a otros mirándome de nuevo.

No tenía que hacerme esto.

* * *

La tarde llega más rápido de los que imaginaba.

Entro en su clase con las manos en mis caderas, "Aquí estoy. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

No siquiera me mira. Está sentado en su escritorio, pasando unos papeles.

"¿Señor?", alzo mi voz.

"Siéntate un momento".

No. No quiero sentarme.

"Esto es una detención", digo, "¿Dónde está mi castigo?"

Finalmente me mira, está un poco asombrado, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Se reclina, respirando profundamente, "Déjame pensar".

Silencio.

"¿Por qué?", pregunto en voz baja.

"Hable alto, Señorita Granger".

"¿Por qué?", repito, "¿No puedes simplemente… dejarme en paz? No te molesto. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer cada día de mi vida miserable?"

Su cara se ensombreció, "¿Hago tu vida miserable?"

"Señor… "

"Bien, imagino que incluso te arrepientes de casarte conmigo"

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó, "¿Asique por eso es? Me has castigado porque quieres interrogarme".

Se queda parado, con una expresión fría, "No. Te asigne un castigo porque me faltaste al respeto en clase".

De acuerdo. Puedo jugar a su juego, "Entonces dime que tengo que hacer. Limpiar algo o…"

"¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

Sacudo la cabeza, "¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso me torturas! Piensas que te contaré mi gran secreto a ti, si eres insoportable conmigo y me torturas lo suficiente…"

Está tranquilo, "Simplemente quiero saber la razón. Tengo derecho a saber porque fui amenazado de ser despedido sino me casaba contigo"

"Estoy… haciéndote un favor. Vamos a dejarlo"

Se acerca a mi, "¿Un favor? ¿Interrumpiendo mi paz, viviendo en mis habitaciones?"

"Estás exagerando"

"Follarme una estudiante nunca ha sido una fantasía para mi".

"Bien, esa tampoco es mi idea de diversión", chasqueo la lengua, "Ni siquiera estás intentando hacerme esto fácil"

"¿Hacerte fácil _qué_?"

"Incluso con la poción anticonceptiva. ¿La has probado alguna vez? Si me estás obligando a beberla, al menos podrías hacer su sabor tolerable".

Sus labios formaron una fina línea, pero no habló.

Es demasiado. No quiero discutir con él más.

"¿Por qué yo?", pregunta con voz baja, "He estado preguntándote esto durante meses."

Cuando no contesto, sus labios forman una mueca, "Quizá estoy haciéndote un favor. Quizá nadie quería casarse contigo. Serías expulsado de este mundo y yo era tu única opción".

"Sabes que no es verdad"

Agarra mi brazo, "¿Entonces qué es?"

Grito de dolor y me suelta inmediatamente.

Da un paso atrás, "Lo… lo siento"

Silencio.

"¿Puedo irme a mi habitación?", pregunto, "Estoy cansada. Estoy muy cansada".

"¿Me lo estás preguntando como mi alumna o como mi esposa?"

"Por favor"

Respira profundamente. Ninguna palabra sale de su boca pero puedo verlo en sus ojos. Me está permitiendo irme. Está cansado también, es obvio.

Me giro y lentamente abandono la clase.

Algo ha cambiado. No puedo gastar lo que queda de mi vida con odio.

**Muchas gracias chicas por la paciencia, esta semana he andado liada y no me ha dado tiempo a subir nada. Gracias por los reviews a TequilaNervous, Mama Shmi, Paladium, Alexza Snape, patybenededmalfoy, SheySnape, Voramar y dulceysnape.**

**Tequila: esperemos lo del final... no sé, no sé...**

**Un besazo para todas, sois mi apoyo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de **the-shiny-girl**, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Las cosas tienen que cambiar.

He decidido hablar con Snape e intentar hacer las cosas mejor. No podemos discutir cada día. No puedo soportarlo.

Sólo tengo que recordar porque me casé con él. Sentí pena, estaba agradecida por todas las cosas que había hecho para la Orden. Y lo que después conocí sobre su triste vida, sentí que debía darle algo a cambio. Así decidí darle el regalo de la vida. La tranquila y pacífica vida que merece. Eso es exactamente lo que conseguirá. Cuando me haya ido, por supuesto.

Nunca imaginé que estar casada con él sería tan difícil.

Nunca imaginé que él sería tan difícil.

* * *

Fuera hace una hermosa mañana.

Pero no me siento muy bien.

Aún me duele el estómago.

Me tumbo en la cama, me acurruco y me cubro con las mantas. Creo que no voy a ir a clase hoy.

Esperemos que McGonagall piense alguna cosa que justifique mi ausencia. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie. No es que alguien fuese a venir a visitarme, no se encuentran demasiado cómodos en las habitaciones de Snape. Ginny es la única que ha venido a visitarme aquí desde la boda. Ni siquiera Harry se ha atrevido a venir.

Divertido.

Todos están demasiado asustados de Snape.

No puedo culparlos.

* * *

Alguien llama a la puerta.

No.

No quiero verle ahora.

Permanezco en silencio, esperando simplemente que se vaya. No escucho nada en un par de segundos y me relajo, pero entonces lo oigo de nuevo.

No se va a ir.

"¿Qué pasa?", digo en voz alta, forzando mi voz a sonar fuerte.

Nada.

¿A qué está jugando?

De repente, las puertas se abren y entra con confianza.

Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy visitando que mi esposa", contesta caminando hacia mi.

"¡No te he dado permiso para entrar!"

Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, "Simplemente estaba preocupado por mi esposa. ¿No me está permitido hacer eso?"

"No respetas mi privacidad", le acuso.

"¿Por qué no estabas en clase hoy?", pregunta, ignorando mi anterior comentario.

"Yo-yo… no es asunto tuyo".

"Ve, Señorita Granger, es mi asunto. Es mi mujer, después de todo".

"Es gracioso, Profesor. Sigue recordándome que soy su esposa, pero me llama Señorita Granger".

Se tensa.

"Sólo vete", me tumbo, cubriéndome con las mantas hasta el cuello.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?", pregunta.

Parece preocupado. ¿Me lo estoy imaginando?

"¿No me está permitido sentirme mal de vez en cuando?"

Sabe que estoy mintiendo. Incluso puedo sentir el nerviosismo en mi tono. No puede haberlo pasado por alto.

Lentamente habla de nuevo, "¿Me estás mintiendo?"

Silencio.

"¿Lo haces?", pregunta de nuevo.

"¿Mintiendo sobre qué?"

Su tono es más bajo ahora, "¿Te has estado tomando la poción anticonceptiva?"

Ruedo mis ojos, "Por el amor de Dios, ¡No estoy embarazada!"

Su rostro se endurece, "Me gustaría tomarte una muestra de sangre para asegurarnos. La poción pudo haber fallado. Y un niño es la última cosa que necesitamos en estos momentos".

El pánico me atraviesa, "No. Muestra de sangre no".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por-porque… no estoy embarazada. Sé que no estoy embarazada y no hay necesidad de un análisis de sangre".

Me mira con desconfianza, "¿Más secretos, Granger?"

"No hay secretos. Solo me estoy sintiendo un poco… estresada últimamente y no he estado comiendo bien".

La mirada oscura de sus ojos me dice que no me cree.

"Me gustaría poder dormir un poco ahora", me doy la vuelta y le doy la espalda, esperando que se vaya.

Y lo hace.

* * *

Ha llegado el sábado.

Y me siento mejor, por lo que he decidido pasar el día fuera.

Entro a la cocina, viendo a Snape sentado en la mesa leyendo el Profeta.

"Buenos días", murmullo mientras me sirvo un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Lentamente dobla el periódico y me mira, "¿Vas a salir?"

"Si, Ginny y yo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon ha hacer algunas compras".

"¿Compras?", pregunta, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"No necesito nada, es sólo… por diversión".

Me mira extrañado.

"Es que nosotras, las chicas, lo hacemos por diversión", intento explicar.

"Ir al Callejón Diagon, con todo ese ruido, forzando el camino a través de las tiendas atestadas de gente ¿es tu idea de diversión?"

"¿Si?" me sale como una pregunta.

Me está mirando como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

"Me tengo que ir", rápidamente me bebo el zumo y me giro para irme.

"Sabes que no es seguro " dice de repente.

Me vuelvo hacia él.

Continúa, "No todos los mortífagos han sido capturados. Y estoy seguro que muchos de ellos no pueden esperar para poner sus manos en algún miembro del Trío de Oro"

"Estaré bien. Nadie me atacaría en público", respondo, "Además, puedo manejarlo".

Sólo alza sus cejas, no dice nada más.

"Bien", asiento, "volveré en un par de horas".

Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, habla de nuevo, "¿Necesitas… algunos Galeones?"

"No, estoy bien, tengo dinero"

"Oh, perdóname", responde, "olvidé que tienes padres. Dime ¿cogiste su dinero antes o después de Obliviarlos?"

Abro la boca para discutir con él, pero algo me para. No vale la pena. Estoy de buen humor esta mañana y no va cambiar eso.

Sin más palabras, me voy de la cocina.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_ "Entonces…", comienzo, "probablemente deberíamos comenzar"._

_Está de pie en la esquina de la habitación, de espaldas a mí._

_Miro mi vestido de novia, recordando la ceremonia. Era tan patético. Duró un par de minutos y nos fuimos. Había diez o quince invitados. Nadie excepto McGonagall entendió porqué nos casábamos. El ambiente era incómodo, oscuro._

_Parecía que estábamos en un funeral._

_Suspiro, pasando una mano por mi pelo. _

_La primera parte está hecha. _

_Ahora tenemos que terminar con la segunda parte y estaremos legalmente casados. _

_"No puedo hacer esto", susurra. _

_"¿Qué?", me levanto de la cama, "ahora no puede echarse atrás"_

_ Se enfrenta a mi, "¿Está mentalmente estable?"_

_Estoy un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, pero asiento "Si, lo estoy"._

_"¿Está segura?"_

_"Si"_

_"¿Quizá está enamorada de mi? ¿Este es el momento en el que admite que ha estado enamorada de mi desde hace muchos años?"_

_Me sonrojo un poco, "N-no"_

_"Eso pensaba", comenta mientras su rostro se ensombrece, "O quizá no eres tan inocente como todo el mundo piensa"._

_"¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

_"¿Quizá tengas un lado oscuro?", se acerca a mi, "Quizá disfrutes con el dolor y el sufrimiento y la oscuridad y el mal. Quizá por eso es por lo que me elegiste. Sabes que puedo darte todo eso"._

_Ahora me estaba asustando. _

_"No, e-eso no es verdad", me defiendo. _

_"¿Fue por el sexo? Me has obligado a casarme contigo para conseguir meterme en tu cama. Hay maneras más fáciles"._

_"¡Basta!", alzo la voz, "¿Por qué está actuando así?"_

_Da un paso más cerca de mi, puedo oler el Whisky de fuego, "Simplemente estoy intentando conocerla, Señorita Granger"._

_"Está perdiendo el tiempo", suelto, "No hay secreto. Le he explicado todo. Ambos ganamos mucho de este matrimonio"._

_"Ah si, libertad"_

_"Exacto. Este matrimonio es falso y ambos podemos vivir como vivíamos antes. Solo que… juntos"._

_Tras un momento asiente, "Sabe que es lo próximo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?"_

_"S-si, lo sé", bajo la mirada a mis manos. _

_"No se haga la tímida ahora. Esto fue idea suya", su voz es cruel._

_Asiento poniendo buena cara. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. Desabrocho mi vestido y entonces, su voz me para, "¿Qué hace?"_

_"¿Quitarme el vestido?"_

_"No es necesario"_

_"¿No?"_

_"No"_

_Asiento intentando entender lo que dice. _

_"Sólo túmbese en la cama", ordena. _

_Él aparta la mirada de nuevo, "Soy un hombre casado", susurra entonces suelta una carcajada. _

_Creo que está un poco borracho. _

_"Casado con una estudiante", ríe de nuevo. _

_Su comportamiento me preocupa. Estoy nervioso y él borracho. No creo que vaya a acabar bien. _

_Todavía está hablando consigo mismo, murmurando palabras que no puedo entender. _

_Aclaro mi garganta, "Nunca he hecho esto antes"_

_Eso llama su atención. _

_Se vuelve a mirarme, "¿Cómo dice?"_

_"Nunca he hecho esto antes", repito tensándome. _

_Silencio. _

_Me mira fijamente, sin expresión en su rostro. _

_"Solo… pensé que deberías saberlo", digo sentándome en la cama. _

_¿Por qué me está mirando de esa manera?_

_Junto cuando abro mi boca para hablar, él de repente se gira y entra en el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe. _

* * *

"Si, amo a Harry, pero no estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con él", admite Ginny mientras caminamos a una nueva tienda.

"Bueno, no tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a otra persona", respondo.

"Lo sé", suspira, "y no estoy intentando encontrar a otra persona, es solo que… la idea de casarme… es aterradora".

"No es tan horrible"

Ginny me mira, "¿Hablas en serio?"

Asiento con la cabeza.

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que estar casada con Snape no es tan horrible?"

"Es… soportable"

Ginny sonríe, "Eso que significa, Hermione".

Entramos en la tienda y estoy sorprendida de lo que hay en el interior.

"Ginny, es una tienda de ropa interior"

Sonríe, "Si, lo es"

"Pero no necesito ninguna cosa de aquí"

"Yo sí", me guiña un ojo, "Me gusta sorprender a Harry".

Hago una mueca, "Demasiada información"

Ginny sonríe, "¿Quizá podrías sorprender a tu amado esposo?"

"No creo que le gustase mucho la sorpresa"

"¿En serio? ¿Asique los rumores son ciertos entonces?"

Estrecho mis ojos, "¿Qué rumores?"

"Esos de que él… ya sabes… ¿es asexual?"

¿Él? No sé. Quizá sea. Nunca ha mostrado interés por mi. O simplemente podría ser que no le gusto.

"Bueno, ¿lo es?", insiste Ginny.

"Estás hablando con la persona equivocada"

"Eres su esposa"

Suspiro, "¿podemos dejar de hablar de Snape, por favor?"

Ginny asiente entendiendo, "Por supuesto"

"Gracias"

"Hermione, estoy aquí si quieres hablar, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Miro a mi amiga y de repente, siento la necesidad de contarle todo. Confesar lo que realmente tengo en la cabeza, explicar porque me casé con Snape, contarle que estoy enferma. Sería bueno apoyarme en alguien, hablar.

Hablar sobre ello ayuda. Eso he oído.

Pero sería ridículo.

No puedo decirle que me estoy muriendo mientras estamos en una tienda de lencería.

De repente, una dependienta se acerca a nosotras, "Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlas?"

Ginny comienza a hablar con la dependienta mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué no puedo confiar en nadie? Estoy traicionando a mis amigos por ocultarse cosas. Me van a odiar cuando se enteren.

¿Por qué no puedo contárselo?

Y entonces, me doy cuenta por qué.

Sería demasiado real.

Aún no lo he aceptado realmente y contándose a cada uno, tendría que… admitírmelo a mi misma. Y eso es demasiado.

Me gustaría ignorarlo tanto tiempo como pueda.

Hoy me siento bien. Puedo fingir que soy una chica normal con toda la vida por delante.

* * *

Dejo mi bosa de las compras en el suelo y me siento en el sofá, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

Fuera es casi de noche.

Realmente Ginny no sabe cuando es el momento de volver a casa.

Está en silencio.

Miro alrededor, me doy cuenta que todo está exactamente como estaba cuando me fui.

Poco a poco me pongo de pie y voy a la habitación de Snape, llamo a la puerta con suavidad.

No contesta.

Llamo de nuevo.

Nada.

Abro la puerta y echo un vistazo dentro.

No está aquí.

Vuelvo al salón, no puedo evitar preguntarme donde está.

* * *

Es media noche y aún no ha vuelto a casa.

Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Todavía hay mortífagos sueltos, tal como él dijo.

¿Qué pasa si…?

De repente, escucho un ruido.

Luego pasos.

Ni siquiera pasa un segundo cuando él aparece, caminando hacia el salón. Se congela cuando me ve, pero rápidamente se recupera.

"¿Por qué no está durmiendo?", pregunta.

"¿Dónde estaba?", me pongo de pie, "Estaba preocupada".

"¿Preocupada?"

"Si. Es más de media noche"

Se aclara la garganta, "Como puedes ver, estoy bien. Vete a tu habitación".

"¿Dónde estabas?", pregunto.

"No es asunto tuyo".

Estoy un poco dolida por todo.

"Yo sólo…"

Me interrumpe, "Me escondes secretos ¿No me permites hacer lo mismo?"

Lentamente me doy cuenta de algo, "¿Estabas con otra mujer?"

No contesta.

¿Por qué no dice nada?

Lo miro sorprendida, "¿Tienes… un aventura?"

Es imposible. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar a Snape con una mujer. Eso no es algo que él haría.

Está callado.

"Respóndeme", le exijo.

"¿Y qué si tengo una aventura? Usted misma dijo que este matrimonio es falso"

Doy un paso atrás, "Eres…"

"No he admitido nada, Granger. No saque conclusiones"

"Entonces contéstame".

Simplemente niega con la cabeza, "En serio, debería irse a la cama".

Y con esas palabras se va, dejándome sola.

Me quedo ahí durante un par de largos minutos.

¿Esto está ocurriendo realmente?

Y si es eso ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué me siento traicionada? Nuestro matrimonio es falso, ya lo sé.

Respiro profundamente para calmarme.

No importa.

Es su vida.

Y yo tengo mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, aunque sea una traducción y yo no pueda hacer nada, es bonito ver lo que opinan del fic, ya que no podemos tomarnos un café juntas y comentarlo.**

**Un besazo**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de **the-shiny-girl**, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Tomo un sorbo de café y fijo leer el Profeta mientras entra en la cocina, sin decir nada. El recuerdo de lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior está todavía fresco en mi cabeza y no tengo ganas de hablar con él. Ni siquiera de mirarle.

A pesar del esfuerzo que hago por ignorarlo, no puedo evitar notar como se sienta y se sirve algo de café.

Respiro profundamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"¿Tiene planes para hoy?", pregunta de repente.

Me tenso y simplemente niego con la cabeza, sin alzar la mirada, "No".

"¿Ha pensado pasar el día aquí?"

"Quizá", contesto, "Aún no lo sé"

Silencio.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me has mirado aún?"

Lentamente coloco el periódico en la mesa y por fin me encuentro con sus ojos, "No, no hay una razón en particular"

Alza las cejas, "¿Es así?"

"Si"

"No te creo"

Eso me enfada, "Cree lo que quieras"

Sonríe, "Está enfadada"

Le mantengo la mirada, intentando permanecer impasible pero no funciona.

"¿Es por lo de ayer? ", pregunta, "No la entiendo Granger. Ha dicho unas mil veces que nuestro matrimonio es falso…"

"Eso no le da derecho a faltarme al respecto"

Ya está. Lo he dicho.

No puedo fingir que no me molesta.

Está en silencio, sólo me mira.

Continuo, "¿Cómo te sentirías si yo… si estuviese… engañándote?"

"No diría engaño", murmura, "¿Está olvidando la verdadera razón de nuestro matrimonio?"

"No, pero esperaba que me respetases"

Se pone de pie, "El respeto se gana, Señorita Granger. También la confianza"

Y con eso se marcha.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Me siento en silencio al lado de su cama, mirándole, observándole para detectar cualquier signo de movimiento. Su pecho sube y baja lentamente. Está respirando. Hay una expresión de paz en su rostro y por alguna extraña razón, no puedo apartar la mirada. _

_Parece mágico._

_Salvar la vida de alguien._

_Sabiendo que esa persona habría muerto sino fuese por ti._

_Estamos solos en la habitación. Todo el mundo sabe que él era un agente doble, todos saben que no es un traidor. Y todos ellos no pueden esperar a que se despierte para avasallarlo a preguntas. _

_Pongo mi silla cerca de la cama y lo miro._

_Mueve la cara, frunce el ceño y entonces, sus ojos se abren lentamente. Parpadea varias veces, no me ha visto. Aguanto la respiración por la anticipación, esperando que se de cuenta de donde está. _

_Finalmente sus ojos se vuelven hacia mi y veo la confusión en su cara. Probablemente soy la última persona que espera encontrar sentada junto a su cama. _

_"¿Granger?", su voz es ronca y débil._

_"Si, Profesor, soy yo. ¿Cómo se siente?"_

_No contesta._

_Si mano se alza hacia su cuello para encontrarlo vendado. Observo en silencio como la realidad lo golpea y entonces me mira de nuevo. _

_"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

_"Nos_Nosotros ganamos, Señor. Voldemort se ha ido"_

_"¿Cuándo?"_

_"Hace dos días. Usted ha… dormido desde…"_

_"Muerto"_

_"No, casi muerto", entonces sonrío, "pero tuve éxito en traerle de vuelta"_

_Sus ojos se estrechan, "¿Usted?"_

_"Si, Harry ayudó, pero…"_

_"¿Me ha salvado la vida?"_

_"Lo hice"_

_Silencio._

_No esperaba que fuese agradecido, lo conozco lo suficiente. Pero de seguro no esperaba ver rabia en su rostro. Ira dirigida a mi._

_"¿Con qué derecho?" pregunta lentamente, su voz destilando veneno. _

_"Lo siento…?"_

_"¿Qué le dio derecho a decidir si yo vivía o no?"_

_"Señor…"_

_"Váyase, Señorita Granger"_

_Mis ojos se ensanchan en shock, "Pero… no entiendo. ¿Quería morir?"_

_"Váyase", repite._

_"Pensé que le ayudaba"_

_"Salga", sisea, lanzándome una mirada helada. _

_Me levanto, temblando ligeramente y salgo de la habitación._

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para enfrentar a todos los estudiantes, pero hoy he decidido comer con mis amigos.

Y evitar a Snape.

"Asique está viajando por todo el mundo", dijo Ginny, "Estará de vuelta un par de días en diciembre".

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

"¿Visitará Hogwarts?", pregunta Harry.

"Probablemente, se muere por verte".

Aclaro mi garganta, "¿Me ha mencionado? ¿Aún está enfadado?"

Ginny vuelve los ojos, "Sabes lo testarudo que puede ser Ron a veces. Está fingiendo no preocuparse por ti, pero entrará en razón con el tiempo"

"Espero que no le tome más de unos meses", susurro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Harry se vuelve hacia mi.

"Olvídalo"

Ginny se acerca, "Te has estado comportando de un modo raro últimamente, Hermione"

Respiro profundamente, "Solo estoy… teniendo problemas con Snape"

Harry y Ginny se tensaron pero fingieron no molestarles.

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?", ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron de modo extraño.

"Realmente no puedo hablar de ello, pero está siendo verdaderamente difícil", admito.

Ginny sonríe, "Bueno, es Snape ¿Qué esperabas?"

¿Qué esperaba?

Quizá una vida tranquila. O al menos lo que queda de ella. No constantes peleas y riñas.

Sonrío y rápidamente cambio de tema, "Entonces, ¿Cómo va el quidditch?"

* * *

Ya es de noche.

Y él no está en casa. De nuevo.

¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Debería estar preparándose para mañana? Es lunes.

¿Y por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

Necesito relajarme. Necesito alguna cosa que lo aparte de mi mente.

Mis ojos se dirigen lentamente al whiskey de fuego que hay sobre la mesa. Nunca lo he probado. ¿A qué sabrá? Bueno, no pierdo nada por probar.

Me sirvo un trago y acerco el vaso a mi nariz, lo olfateo. No huele tan mal.

Tomo el primer sorbo y hago una mueca cuando el líquido quema mi garganta.

Desagradable.

Bajo el vaso, tosiendo un poco, con los ojos llorosos durante el proceso.

Pero un momento después tomo otro trago. Y otro.

Después me sirvo otro vaso. El sabor es cada vez mejor y mejor a cada sorbo que tomo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi estado de ánimo va mejorando también.

Una risa se me escapa y me sirvo un tercer vaso.

* * *

Me río mucho ahora.

Pero ¿cuál es el problema en la habitación? ¿Por qué gira a mi alrededor de ese modo? ¿Snape ha puesto algún hechizo?

Me tumbo en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Granger?"

Es él.

Me siento y sonrío, "Hola"

"¿Qué está haciendo?", pregunta.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" le contesto, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar mi vista.

Permanece en silencio durante un largo momento, entonces se acerca a mi, "¿Ha estado… bebiendo?"

"No", respondo, entonces se me escapa una risa y me tapo la boca con la mano.

Se acerca a mi, "Se ha bebido casi una botella entera, Granger"

"¿He?", mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, "Bueno, vamos a terminar lo que queda y la puedes tirar".

Cojo la botella de la mesa y la llevo a mi boca. De repente me la quita y me mira, "Démela"

"No", es su única respuesta mientras se lleva la botella y regresa de vuelta, "Levántese. La acompaño a su habitación"

"No me apetece ir a mi habitación, Snape", le digo, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Deje de ser infantil", dice, "Tiene clases mañana"

"¿Y qué? No voy a ir de todos modos"

"Por supuesto que irá", entonces apuntó hacia mi habitación, "Levántese"

"Eso… eso va a ser un problema", sonrío.

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque la habitación está… moviéndose. Y sólo estoy esperando que pare, si no le importa"

¿Eso es una pequeña sonrisa en su cara? ¿o lo estoy imaginando?

"Ven", dijo, agarrando mi brazo y poniéndome en pie.

Me cuesta al principio, pero entonces vamos caminando lentamente hacia mi habitación.

"¿Dónde has estado?", pregunto mirándole.

"Había cosas que tenía que atender"

"¿En serio? Yo… no te creo"

Por fin llegamos a mi habitación y tan pronto como entramos, mi estómago se retuerce.

Cierro los ojos, "No me siento muy bien"

"¿Por qué? Estabas tan alegre hace tan sólo un minuto", Snape replica sarcásticamente.

Agarro su brazo de apoyo, "Creo que voy a vomitar"

Un suspiro de cansancio se le escapa y me ayuda a ir al baño. Caigo de rodillas y me sitúo sobre el inodoro, temblando.

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?", le escucho preguntar.

Trato de responder, pero las arcadas vuelven, seguidas de vómitos.

Es horrible.

Los minutos pasan.

Cuando por fin pienso que ha terminado, hago un movimiento para levantarme y entonces siento sus manos en mis hombros, sosteniéndome firmemente.

"A la cama", consigo susurrar.

Tan pronto como llegamos a ella, me dejo caer, cerrando los ojos. Ahora me duele la cabeza.

Puedo oírle alejarse.

¿Es eso?

Se ha ido.

Estoy empezando a tener frío, pero no quiero moverme para taparme con la manta.

Entonces le escucho de nuevo.

Abro un ojo y le veo sentado en la cama cerca de mi. Ofreciéndome alguna cosa.

"Toma esto. Te hará sentir mejor" dice y me ofrece una pequeña botellita de su mano.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una poción. Te ayudará"

Niego con la cabeza, "N-No"

"No sea terca, Granger"

"No puedo tomarla"

"¿Por qué no?"

Cierro los ojos, "Solo vete y te veré mañana"

"Tómese la maldita poción, Granger. Le aseguro que no está envenenada"

"No estaría segura de eso", las palabras se me escaparon.

Respiró honda y decidió ignorar el comentario, "Bébala, Granger"

"No"

"No me haga forzarla"

"No puedo tomarla. Podría reaccionar mal con mi otra medicina", contesto con la voz soñolienta.

"¿Qué medicina?"

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. ¿Qué acabo de decir?

Me mira con desconfianza, "¿Qué medicina está tomando, Granger?"

Me doy la vuelta sobre mi espalda, "Me quiero ir a la cama"

"Está en la cama"

"Quiero irme a dormir"

Me duele todo. Me siento como si fuese a vomitar de nuevo, pero no puedo moverme. Sólo quiero dormir. ¿En qué estaba pensando al emborracharme?

Se está moviendo. Puedo sentirlo.

Entonces echa algo encima de mi y me siento mucho más calentita.

"¿Por qué me odias?", pregunto en voz baja.

"Duerme"

"Yo no te odio"

"Ni siquiera recordaras esta conversación mañana, Granger"

Mi voz es apenas un susurro mientras le miro, "Me estoy muriendo"

"No se está muriendo"

"Si lo estoy"

"Va a ponerse bien. Y espero que se lo piense dos veces antes de hacer algo tan tonto como esto otra vez"

Es gracioso. Al fin le admitía mi secreto y no me cree. Es probable que esté destinado a ser así. El universo no quiere que lo sepa.

Cierro mis ojos de nuevo, "No quiero que me odies"

Silencio.

Gimo y me muevo, presionando mi cara contra el colchón.

"No te odio. Ahora duerme"

Mi cuerpo no me obedece. Quiero abrir los ojos. Quiero hablar, pero no puedo.

Pronto la oscuridad se apodera de mi.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas por leer, especialmente a las que dejais reviews: Adrel Black, Paladium, patybenededmalfoy, TequilaNervous, Rossy04, FranSnape, Alexza Snape y Veronica Youkai.**

**Un besazo**

**Hasta el próximo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es una traducción de **the-shiny-girl**, A Dark Tale. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece, me limito a traducir.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Me duele la cabeza.

Apena puedo abrir los ojos para mirar alrededor. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, me relajo, en ese momento me vienen de golpe todos los recuerdos.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Emborracharme estuvo completamente fuera de lugar según mi modo de ser.

Pero… fue divertido mientras duró. Aún puedo recordar lo divertido que todo parecía ser y no preocuparme por nada. No sentí bochorno, ni vergüenza, nada me podía detener. Incluso podía hablar con Snape sin estar…

Oh Dios.

Snape.

Escondo la cabeza entre las mantas cuando consigo recordar lo que le dije.

Durante un momento me estaba riendo de él y al siguiente él me estaba llevando a mi habitación, poniéndome en la cama.

Eso fue un buen gesto por su parte.

Aunque probablemente lo hizo porque no quería que vomitase por toda su sala de estar.

Cierro los ojos, decido descansar un poco más.

Entonces oigo una suave llamada a la puerta.

¿Es él?

"E-Entre", digo en voz alta, obligándome a sentarme y parecer sobria.

Pero no es.

Es su elfo doméstico, trae un plato.

Me mira con escepticismo, "Buenos días, Señora"

"Buenos días", contesto, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las once pasadas, Señora"

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, "¡Llego tarde a las clases!", salto de la cama, pero me doy cuenta que es una mala idea, ya que la habitación comienza a girar. Al igual que ayer, pero esta vez es menos divertido.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama, cerrando los ojos durante un segundo, "¿Por qué nadie me despertó?"

"El Señor lo ordenó", contestó el elfo y coloca una gran taza de café en la mesita de noche, "También me pidió que le trajese esto a la Señora cuando se despertase"

"¿En serio?"

El elfo asintió con la cabeza, me miraba con nerviosismo.

"Te…te puedes ir. Gracias", le dije e inmediatamente se fue.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, no puedo creer lo estúpida que he sido.

¿Cómo voy a explicar todo a mis amigos? No puedo decirles que me emborraché. Querrían saber por qué y no… no puedo decírselo.

¿Por qué?

Creo que sólo estaba harta y cansada de todo y necesitaba desesperadamente relajarme un poco y… no sentir nada.

Olvidarlo todo.

Y el alcohol ayudó.

Por desgracia sólo duró un par de horas.

* * *

Me tapo la boca, esperando que las arcadas se me pasen. He ido al baño tres veces y sólo en medio día. Si vomito una vez más, no quedará nada dentro de mi.

"Creo que voy a empezar a esconder mis botellas de Whiskey de Fuego", de repente una voz cortó el silencio.

Un grito corto se me escapa y me giro a ver quién es.

Es él. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién más entraría en mi habitación sin llamar?

"En serio, necesita aprender buenos modales", le grito, "esta es mi habitación y …", paro de hablar cuando otra arcada me sacude, cierro los ojos esperando a que se pase.

Cuando me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar de nuevo, el echo una mirad fría, "Si no aprende a llamar antes den entrar, empezaré a bloquear las puertas"

Sólo levanta una ceja, mirándome divertido.

Me subo las mantas hasta el cuello y espero.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Poco a poco se aproxima a mi cama mirándome, "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"¿Qué cree?"

"¿Es capaz de mantener una conversación? Hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir con usted"

Asiento, "¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos usted y Minerva?"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Ustedes dos me están ocultado algo"

"¿Qué le hace pensar eso?"

Estrecha los ojos, "Cuando hoy faltaste a clase, irrumpió en mi clase exigiendo una explicación y casi me tira al suelo al llegar a mis… nuestras habitaciones privadas"

Me tenso, "Ella siempre ha sido como una madre para mi"

Una sonrisa gélida se dibujó en sus labios, "Creo que hay mucho más que eso. Estaba actuando como si hubieses muerto"

Me muerdo el labio inferior intentando mantener la calma y no parecer afectada por sus palabras.

Continúa, "Y cuando le explico la razón real de tu ausencia, empieza a comportarse de un modo… extraño"

Me obligo a sonreír, "Eso es lago que deberías preguntarle a ella"

"¿Qué me estáis escondiendo?", se está enfadando, "¿Por qué estás tomando una medicina?"

Mi corazón se para, "¿Medicina? ¿Has estado… has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas?"

Vuelve los ojos, "No carezco completamente de modales, Señorita Granger"

"¿Entonces cómo…?"

"Usted lo dijo. La última noche, cuando le ofrecí una poción que se negó a tomar, alegando que reaccionaría mal con su medicina"

No tengo palabras.

¿Qué puedo decir?

¿Cómo puedo salir de esta?

"Estaba… estaba borracha", las palabras se abrieron paso en mi boca.

"Esa es una excusa pobre ¿Qué quiso decir con 'medicina'?"

Otra arcada me sacude y no puedo estarle más agradecida. Santo fuera de la cama y me abro paso la baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y gritándole "Vete!" antes de caer de rodillas sobre el inodoro.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Esto es humillante._

_Todo el mundo me mira._

_Susurrando cosas. Señalándome. Haciendo muecas. Sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Pero es comprensible._

_ Hace dos días que me casé con el Profesor de Pociones. _

_Mis amigos fingen que entienden. Fingen que no me juzgan, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos. Se preguntan que demonios me pasa. _

_Atravieso el pasillo, tomo rumbo al Gran Comedor, tratando parecer fuerte y confiada. _

_"Hermione!"_

_Esa voz._

_Me giro, veo como Ron se encuentra a unos metros de distancia. _

_No lo puedo creer. _

_Ha estado fuera durante un mes. Desde que se hizo público que me casaría con Severus Snape. _

_Inmediatamente corro hacia él, queriendo abrazarlo, preguntarle cómo está, dónde ha estado, por qué regresó. Tantas preguntas. _

_Pero me quedo congelada al fijarme en la expresión de su rostro. _

_Ira._

_Odio._

_"Ron"_

_"Así que realmente lo hiciste", dijo fríamente, "Te casaste con ese… bastardo"_

_"Vamos a mi habitación", intento calmarlo._

_"¿Tu habitación? ¿Te refieres a sus aposentos?"_

_"Ron…"_

_"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hermione?", levanta la voz, "¿Tienes algo… mental? Te tiene bajo algún hechizo, tiene que ser eso!"_

_Todo el mundo nos está mirando. _

_"Ron, para, no estoy bajo ningún hechizo. No sabes de lo que estás hablando"_

_"Entonces explícamelo! No puedes, ¿verdad?"_

_Apretó la mandíbula, "Vamos a algún lugar privado"_

_"No puedo hacer eso, Hermione. Eres una mujer casada, ¿Qué parecería si fueses a algún sitio con tu exnovio?"_

_La gente está susurrando._

_Les encantan las escenas como estas._

_¿Cómo puede hacerme esto Ron?_

_Respiro profundamente, "No voy a discutir esto aquí"_

_Cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta, se ríe, "Entiendo. No puedes discutir tu vida amorosa en público!"_

_"Ronald, cierra la boca!" le grito, mi cuerpo tiembla._

_"Cerraré la boca, cuando te expliques!"_

_"La Señorita Granger no tiene nada que explicarle Señor Weasley"_

_Snape._

_Aparece de la nada y se pone a mi lado._

_"Hijo de Puta", susurra Ron, "Sabía que no eras un héroe ¡Calentándote con niñas a las que les doblas la edad! Eres repugnante"_

_"Ron, ¡Para!" Intento de nuevo._

_Snape vuelve su atención a los estudiantes que nos rodean, "Voy a contar hasta tres y aquellos que permanezcan aquí cuando alcance el tres estarán castigados cada día el resto del curso. Uno"_

_En dos segundos todos se habían ido._

_Me acerco a Ron, "Lo siento. No puedo explicarlo, pero algún día lo entenderás. Te lo prometo, esto es lo mejor"_

_Me agarra el brazo, "¡Remplazarme por él! ¡Él de entre todo el mundo!"_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo?_

_Snape no se mueve, pero su fría voz corta el silencio, "Quítele las manos de encima, Weasley, si no quiere que le ampute un miembro"_

_Ron me suelta y sacude la cabeza, mirándome fijamente, "¿Quién eres tú?"_

_Antes de que tenga oportunidad de contestarle, se da la vuelta y se va._

_Me quedo ahí, sintiéndome cómo si alguien me hubiese arrancado las entrañas._

_Snape se acerca a mi, "Me encargaré que no se le permita entrar en los terrenos de la escuela nunca más"_

_Entonces él también se aleja._

* * *

Ya es casi de noche.

Aún me siento mal, pero necesito hacer esto.

Los extraño mucho.

Hace frio, estoy comenzando a temblar escondida detrás de un arbusto en la calle de mi casa.

Mi antigua casa.

La casa en la que crecí y la que he tenido que abandonar para siempre.

Me tenso cuando un coche aparca delante de mi.

Pasa un segundo.

Luego otro.

Y entonces ella abre la puerta.

Mama.

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al verla. Parece estar bien. Está sana y feliz. La vida es mucho mejor para ella desde que no tiene una hija enferma que cuidar.

La observo en silencio mientras ella recoge una gran bolsa de comestibles y la lleva a la casa. Una naranja cae al suelo y siento la fuerte necesidad de ir allí a ayudarla. Abrirle la puerta de casa, recoger la naranja y decir 'Hola mama ¿qué tal fue el día?'

Pero no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Me escondo y miro como ella vuelve por la naranja, cierra las puertas del coche y desaparece en el interior de la casa.

Me quedo ahí un par de minutos, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan por mi cara.

Para después aparecerme en el mundo mágico.

* * *

"A veces me pregunto para qué volví aquí", admite Harry, sacando los libros de su mochila y colocándolos en el escritorio.

"Porque", le recuerdo, "quieres ser Auror"

"Quizá haya otra manera…"

"Harry, para"

Niega con la cabeza, "Dos horas de Transformaciones! ¿No crees que deberíamos tener algún tipo de… tratamiento especial por ser héroes de guerra?"

Le sonrió, "Eres un vago, Harry"

La Profesora McGonagall entra en la clase y todos nos sentamos, volviendo la atención hacia ella.

"Buenos días estudiantes", comienza.

Abro el libro, voy a la página cincuenta y cinco y comienzo a sentirlo.

Náuseas.

Parpadeo varias veces, respirando profundamente.

Se pasará.

Lo ignoro, miro a la Profesora McGonagall y me doy cuenta que no puedo oírla. Siento presión en la cabeza y me inclino sobre el escritorio, rezando y esperando que se pase.

Pero no lo hace.

Entonces comienzo a ver muchas manchas negras y eso me asusta.

"Harry", consigo susurrar antes de que mi visión se vuelva negra.

"Hermione"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Respira"

Puedo oir las voces pero no puedo ver nada.

La oscuridad se apodera de mi completamente.

* * *

Gimo, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Esta no es mi habitación.

¿Por qué estoy en la cama de otra persona?

El Profesor Snape.

Está sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama.

Y me está mirando.

"¿Por qué está aquí?", le pregunto, con voz ronca.

"Como soy su marido soy la primera persona de contacto en caso de emergencia"

"¿Emergencia?", estoy un poco sorprendida, miro alrededor, 'la enfermería'.

"Estoy sorprendido de su capacidad de observación"

Ignoro su comentario, le exijo, "¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

"Se desmayó"

Oh.

Ahora recuerdo.

No la parte del desmayo, pero recuerdo sentirme algo extraña y esperar a que se pasase.

"Bueno, yo… ahora estoy bien", digo sentándome.

"¿Dónde piensa que va Señorita Granger?"

"Fuera de aquí. Estoy bien, fue sólo… un accidente"

Su expresión me detiene.

Está serio.

"No va a ir a ninguna parte", dice con calma y no puedo desobedecerle.

"Estoy bien", insisto.

"No está bien. Ha estado inconsciente durante un par de horas"

Mis ojos se ensanchan por el shock, "¿Qué?"

"Eso mismo", asiente, "asique te vas a quedar en la cama hasta que traigan los resultados de los análisis de sangre"

Mi garganta se cierra, "Mu-muy bien. Pero se puede ir. Estoy bien y no hay necesidad de que se quede aquí. Ya ha perdido el suficiente tiempo aquí"

Sus ojos oscuros me atraviesan y por un segundo creo que lo sabe todo.

Pero es imposible, ¿no?

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte", responde, "Por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, ahora eres mi responsabilidad"

"No lo soy"

"Lo eres", repite, "Y nunca doy la espalda a mis responsabilidades. Sólo cuando vea la prueba de que está todo bien la dejaré sola y me volverá a molestar su presencia de nuevo. Pero hasta entonces voy a estar aquí sentado y tú te vas a quedar en la cama. Preferiblemente en silencio"

Trago saliva, manteniendo en rostro sereno.

¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza pero llevo unas semanas muy liada y no he podido actualizar. A ver si la semana que viene con las mini-vacaciones me cunde algo más.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos los que seguís la historia.

Un beso


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"Sabe que esto es totalmente innecesario", comienzo de nuevo, por quinta vez de momento, "Tiene clases, no tiene que quedarse aquí"

No levanta la vista del periódico que está leyendo, "Estoy seguro de que se las arreglan sin mi"

Me muerdo el labio, "Esto no es la vejez. Sólo porque estemos casados no significa que no sea capaz de hacer las cosas por mi misma".

"Hmm", es su única respuesta.

Con cada segundo que pasa estoy más y más nerviosa. No puedo pedirle que se vaya, no podría, porque entonces sabría que algo va muy mal.

¿Eso es?

¿Finalmente va a descubrirlo?

Y entonces se enfadará conmigo por escondérselo. Pronto empezará a sentir pena por mi. Es inevitable. La gente siempre se siente mal por un moribundo. Luego comenzará a comportarse de un modo extraño a mi lado, será agradable conmigo y no seré capaz de soportarlo. No quiero su pena.

"¿Qué espera descubrir?", le pregunto cuidadosamente, "¿Qué me estoy muriendo? ¿Qué tengo una enfermedad incurable y que se lo he estado ocultando?"

Levanta los ojos para mirarme, "Tiene una imaginación muy vivida, Señorita Granger"

Simplemente lo miro preguntándome si debería confesarle todo y acabar de una vez, "Q-Qué pasa si yo me estoy… muriendo"

Continúa, "No te estas muriendo. Yo sé lo que significa morir y cómo se siente, créeme".

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Quiero saber qué problema tiene mi esposa"

Eso me pilla con la guardia baja. Dijo "esposa". Sonaba extraño.

Él se da cuenta también y rápidamente baja los ojos al periódico.

Me cubro con la manta hasta el cuello y espero.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey entra en la habitación, caminado rápidamente hacia nosotros, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Me siento, mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho.

"¿Y bien?", pregunta Snape de pie.

Estoy callada, no soy capaz de formar una palabra.

Sé lo que me pasa, me ha pasado antes, he escuchado el diagnóstico y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Poppy me mira, "Bueno, ¿has comido algo últimamente?"

"Y-Yo si"

Ella solamente niega con la cabeza en descuerdo y continúa, "Estás sana, pero no has tomado suficientes vitaminas. Obviamente no estás comiendo adecuadamente", gira su atención hacia Snape, "Deberías darte cuenta y actuar en consecuencia"

"El no…", intento defenderle.

"Mis disculpas, Poppy", gruñe, "la próxima vez me esforzaré mejor para empujar su comida por la garganta".

"Basta, ambos", alzo la voz, "Asique… ¿estoy bien?"

"Eso es lo que he dicho", asiente, "Ahora vete".

"P-pero…", no entiendo, ¿cómo ha podido pasarlo por alto?

Snape se dirige a la puerta, esperándome.

"Puedes irte", le digo, "sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta a la Señora Pomfrey"

Suspira con fastidio y sale, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando estoy segura de que estamos solas, me gira a Poppy, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que estás cometiendo un error, niña, pero es tu decisión"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Minerva me lo ha contado todo. Y me pidió que yo… mintiese y fingiese que estás completamente sana"

Me relajo, "Gracias"

"¿Por qué estás escondiendo esto? ¿Por qué no estás intentando curarlo? Existen tratamientos…"

"Lo sé. Lo he intentado. Largos meses de tratamientos, pero no sirvió de nada. Sólo lo empeoraba todo. Perdí peso, me sentía enferma todo el tiempo, mi pelo comenzó a caerse y… y todo fue inútil"

¿Por qué me está haciendo contarle todo? No quiero explicárselo. No quiero recordarlo.

Poppy asiente, "Es tu elección. Eres mayor de edad. Pero… mentir a Severus…"

Salto de la cama, "Gracias por la ayuda. Realmente se lo agradezco"

No espero su contestación y salgo de la habitación.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Es nuestra primera gran pelea._

_Ha habido discusiones antes, pero ninguna como esta. Esta bien que sus mazmorras estén bajo tierra para que nadie pueda oírnos. _

_"Si tienes algún problema conmigo, trátalo conmigo!", grito, "No molestes a Harry"_

_"¿No es capaz de defenderse por sí mismo y tiene que enviarte a sacar la cara por él?"_

_"Él no me envía. Estoy aquí porque tienes que dejar este comportamiento! Humillar a Harry, humillar a los Gryfindor, humillarme. ¿Por qué no admites el verdadero problema?"_

_Sus helados ojos se encuentran con los mios, "Bien. Tu eres mi problema"_

_"¿Cómo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo para molestarte tanto?"_

_"No me hagas hablar"_

_"No hablo contigo. Ni siquiera te miro. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?"_

_La rabia cruzó sus ojos, "¿Qué te da derecho a meterte en mi vida?"_

_"Tendrías que casarte de cualquier manera!"_

_"Y debería estarte agradecido por hacérmelo más fácil ¿Es lo que estás diciéndome?"_

_Sacudo la cabeza, "Por supuesto que no, pero…"_

_"He aceptado este matrimonio y tengo todo el derecho a mostrar mi disgusto con él"_

_"No para molestar a los Gryfindor por cada pequeña cosa!"_

_"¿Y cómo vas a pararme?", me pregunta alzando las cejas, "Por supuesto, vas a obligarme. Cómo me obligaste a sobrevivir a la Guerra, cómo me obligaste a casarme contigo"_

_"¿Por eso es por lo que realmente estás enfadado? ¿Por salvarte?"_

_Se da la vuelta, "No necesito esto ahora mismo"_

_Le sigo cuando se dirige a su habitación, "Admítelo! Estás enfadado conmigo por salvarte! Querías morir! ¿Por qué?"_

_"Vete a tu habitación", ordena._

_"No!", le agarro de brazo intentado que me mire. _

_Entonces, todo ocurre demasiado rápido._

_Se da la vuelta, soltándome de su brazo bruscamente y me golpea en la cara. _

_Tropiezo, completamente sorprendida, sosteniendo mi mejilla magullada. _

_Sus ojos se ensanchan, "Yo… yo no quería… fue…por accidente. Me volví y…"_

_Sé que no lo hizo a propósito. Sólo estaba tratando de deshacerse de mi y yo estaba demasiado cerca y… ocurrió._

_"Lo siento mucho", su voz es clamada. _

_Asintiendo doy un paso atrás "Está bien. Estoy… bien"_

_Solo me mira fijamente. Como si me pudiese romper en mil pedazos._

_La bofetada no me dolió, sólo fue completamente inesperada. _

_Creo que mi orgullo está herido. _

_Nuestra pelea ha ido demasiado lejos. _

_"Deberíamos… irnos a dormir", digo finalmente_

_"Deberíamos"_

_Asiento y rápidamente desaparezco en mi habitación._

* * *

"¿Estás bien?", me pregunta Ginny cuando se sienta en el borde de mi cama, "Harry dijo que fue bastante… escalofriante"

"Eso creo", fuerzo una sonrisa, paseando de lado a lado de la habitación, "Fue exactamente lo que necesitaba, que me volviese a avergonzar delante de la clase entera"

"No te preocupes, se olvidarán en un día o dos"

"Eso espero"

Paso una mano por mi pelo, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Hermione ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo estoy… nerviosa"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es… la mitad de la semana"

Ginny me mira extrañada, "¿Y…?"

"Ha pasado casi una semana desde… ya sabes. Snape y yo… ya sabes"

"Oh", sonríe, "¿Y por qué estás nerviosa?"

"Porque eso no es algo que yo precisamente espere con interés, Gin"

"¿Por qué no?"

Suspiro.

No lo entiende. ¿Cómo podría?

"Está bien", intento, "Imagina… el Profesor Slughorn"

Ginny asiente.

Continúo, "Ahora intenta imaginar que tienes que dormir con él"

Hace una mueca, "Ewww, Hermione! No necesito eso en mi cabeza"

"¿Ahora me entiendes?"

Poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad, "Si, pero… esto no es lo mismo"

"Lo es"

"No. Snape es tu marido. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a él"

Me siento a su lado, "Bueno, no lo he hecho. No de ese modo"

Ginny hace una mueca de nuevo, "Tan repugnante como es para mi la imagen de Snape desnudo, tienes que admitir que es una elección mucho mejor que Slughorn"

"No sabría decirte"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Suspiro de nuevo, "Yo nunca… lo he visto… sin ropa"

La cara de Ginny muestra confusión, "Pero cómo… cómo vosotros…"

"Lo hacemos", intento explicar, me sonrojo un poco, "pero nunca nos quitamos la ropa"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Fue idea suya… y no es tan mala idea"

"Hermione", empieza Ginny, "¿Por qué vosotros dos estáis haciendo las cosas aún más complicadas?"

"Porque… no podemos… nosotros no…"

"Mira, no entiendo porque le elegiste a él para casarte de entre toda la gente y probablemente nunca lo haré. Pero… ahora estás en este lío ¿Por qué no disfrutar de él?"

"No creo que sea posible", bajo la mirada a mis manos, no estoy segura si quiero continuar con esta conversación.

"Vosotros podéis discutir por el día y follar por las noches"

Mis ojos se agrandan, "Ginny, baja la voz! ¿y si está en el salón?"

Sonríe, "Bueno, eso no sería tan malo. Podría seguir mi consejo"

"Vamos a… cambiar de tema", sugiero, "¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones?"

"En casa. Harry estará allí. Es una pena que no puedas venir también"

Me encojo de hombros, "Quizá pueda. No es como si Snape me quisiese aquí. Estará encantado de librarse de mi un par de días"

"Cuéntamelo cuando lo haya decidido. Mama se alegrará de verte al fin"

Quizá pueda pasar las vacaciones de invierno con los Weasley. ¿Pero y si vuelve Ron? Sería incómodo. Gastar mis vacaciones en las frías mazmorras con la persona más fría del planeta no es lo que necesito precisamente en este momento.

* * *

Estoy sentada en el sofá, completamente perdida en el libro que estoy leyendo.

Lo compré cuando estaba en el Mundo Muggle. En realidad, mi madre me lo compró. Pensó que podría ayudarme.

Entonces oigo sus pasos.

Lanzo una rápida mirada al reloj y me doy cuenta de que es casi media noche.

¿Dónde ha estado?

Entra en el salón y se queda quieto un par de segundos, sin decir nada. Intento continuar leyendo, pero es imposible asique me doy por vencida y le miro.

"Deberías estar durmiendo", dice finalmente.

"Lo mismo le digo, Señor"

Se acerca y se sienta en el sillón contrario al mío.

¿Quiere hablar de algo?

Sus ojos se dirigen hacia el libro de mi regazo.

"Imperfección", lee el título y se encuentra con mis ojos, "interesante elección"

"Yo-yo sólo pensaba que sería… interesante", contesto, alejando el libro.

"Una historia sobre una chica que se queda paralizada tras un accidente", dice, "¿No es un poco deprimente para ti?"

"Usted… ¿Lo has leído?"

"Hace muchos años"

No puedo creerlo.

Silencio.

"Si mi memoria no me falla, ella muere al final, no?"

"N-no lo sé", sacudo la cabeza, "sólo voy por la mitad"

Asiente, quedándose en silencio.

Pero mi curiosidad saca lo mejor de mi, "Dígame… ¿cómo muere?"

"Lee el libro y te enteraras"

Pongo los ojos en blanco, "Ya me ha dicho demasiado. Ahora tienes que contármelo todo"

"No quiero quitarte el placer de leerlo por ti misma"

"Si, un verdadero placer. Leer sobre una chica que se muere. Sólo dímelo"

Tras un momento, asiente, "Después de un año de terapia y sin mejorar, pierde la esperanza. Decide que no vale la pena. Ve lo que le está haciendo a su familia, a sus amigos y… decide terminarlo"

"¿Se suicida?"

"No. Ella… pide a su novia que lo haga"

Se me cierra la garganta, "¿Y lo hace?"

"Si"

Silencio.

Finalmente consigo reunir coraje para preguntar, "¿Qué piensas? ¿Del libro? ¿Del final?"

"Es interesante"

"Eso es todo"

"He leído historias mejores"

Asiento, "Lo sé ¿Pero qué piensas sobre el final? ¿Crees que ella hizo lo correcto?"

"No"

Me tenso, "¿Por qué no?"

"No debería hacerle pedido a nadie que lo hiciera. Si tan desesperadamente necesitaba librarse de su vida, debería haber hallado el modo de acabar con ella y no cargar con la responsabilidad a otra persona"

"Oh. ¿Pero apoya su decisión… de dejar de luchar?"

Su mirada es oscura cuando habla finalmente, "Creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a decidir lo que desea hacer con su vida", después de una breve pausa continúa, "Esa es una lección que aún necesitas aprender"

Sé lo que está tratando de decir.

"Lo siento", susurro, "no sabía que querías… morir"

"No era algo que yo quería, Señorita Granger. No lo entiende. Era algo que estaba destinado a suceder"

Encuentro sus ojos, "No lo creo. Si estuviese destinado a morir, habría muerto"

Él sonríe, "Y ahora estoy vivo. Sin nada que hacer. Sin misión. Nada ¿Cuál es el sentido de mi existencia?"

"Hay una razón, Señor. Estoy segura de ello. Todo ocurre por una razón"

Parpadea, "Creo que ha estado leyendo demasiado ese libro. Deberías irte a dormir"

Con esas palabras se levanta y se va de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos hago lo mismo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por la paciencia, sigo muy liada pero la historia continuará hasta que la autora quiera, yo no dejaré la traducción.**

**Un beso enorme **

**nuane**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Me he levantado de buen humor. No sé exactamente porqué, pero estoy agradecida por ello. Hace un precioso día fuera. Ha nevado, me encanta sentarme en la ventana y observar. Pero tengo clases, por lo que la contemplación tendrá que esperar un par de horas.

No consigo sacar de mi cabeza la conversación de la pasada noche. Una parte de mi aún no puede creer que Snape leyese el mismo libro que estoy leyendo. Y las cosas que dijo sobre ello… me dio mucho que pensar. Asique él aprueba el derecho a elegir. Elegir cuando es mejor dejar de luchar. Sé que hay gente que nunca entendería porque estoy haciendo esto. Me juzgaría, pero no han pasado lo que yo. Sé que es inútil. El médico mismo lo dijo. Con diferentes palabras por supuesto.

Asique quizá… si se lo contase a Snape… no estaría tan horrorizado con mi decisión. Me entendería. Quiero decir, él mismo quería morir, estaba listo para morir, pero tuve que intervenir y desordenar su destino.

Tomo un profundo suspiro, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Se lo cuento?

* * *

"Buenos días", murmuro entrando en la cocina.

Me echa una mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en el periódico.

Aclaro mi garganta con torpeza, sin saber cómo sacar el tema.

¿Tu… sabes qué día es hoy?, pregunto.

"Lo sé"

"Yo… yo sé que tenemos dos días, pero preferiría… hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible"

Sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Se tensa aunque trata de ocultarlo.

"¿Por qué?", fue lo único que dijo. Aún leía el periódico, o fingía leerlo.

Me encogí de hombros, "Cuanto antes mejor"

"Como quieras"

Ahora fue mi turno de tensarme, "Genial. Gracias"

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué le estoy dando las gracias?

"¿Estás… planeando ir a algún lugar hoy?", me pregunta con calma.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Fuera de Hogwarts"

Me lo pienso un momento, "No, creo que no"

"Bien"

Estrecho mis ojos, "¿Por qué?"

"Nada importante"

¿Por qué siempre es tan misterioso?

Sacudo la cabeza y salgo de la cocina.

* * *

"¡Hermione!", alguien dice mi nombre.

Me detengo y me doy la vuelta para ver a Harry atravesando el corredor lleno de gente. Finalmente me alcanza, tiene una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto, reconociendo esa expresión.

Es algo que tiene que ver con Voldemort.

"¿No te has enterado?", pregunta, "Están en el Profeta".

"¿El qué?"

"Han cogido a dos mortífagos"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

"En el Callejón Diagon, esta mañana"

Me relajo, "Bien, eso es bueno, no?"

"Si, pero… ¿realmente no has leído nada?"

Sacudo la cabeza, "No, no pude coger el periódico. Lo estaba leyendo Snape"

"¿Y no te lo contó?"

Me quedo en silencio un momento, "No, no lo hizo"

Harry mira alrededor, entonces nos movemos hacia la esquina. Lentamente nos alejamos de la multitud y comienza a hablar de nuevo, en voz baja esta vez, "Bien, él está en peligro, aparentemente los Mortífagos aún están tramando algo"

"¿Contra él?"

"Contra el traidor. Eso es lo que dijeron antes de ser llevados a Azkaban. Está todo en el Profeta!"

Niego con la cabeza, "No me ha contado nada"

"Ten cuidado. Sé que estamos seguros en la escuela, pero nunca se sabe"

"Vale, gracias por contármelo", le contesto e intercambiamos miradas preocupadas antes de continuar el camino hacia clase.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Estoy sentada en el Gran Comedor, rodeada de mis amigos. Todos están sonriendo, bromeando y disfrutando de la comida. No puedo recordar la última vez que estuvieron así. La amenaza de Voldemort finalmente se había ido. Estábamos de vuelta en Hogwarts y aún sin Ron, parecía volver a estar en casa. _

_Harry y Ginny estaban cogidos de la mano bajo la mesa, pensando que nadie se daba cuenta. Sonreí ante eso y bajé la mirada a mi comida. _

_Entonces lo escucho. _

_"Atención, por favor"_

_La voz de Snape. Tranquila y fría. _

_Tan sólo dos segundos después todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando. Snape no solía dar discursos al comienzo del año escolar. _

_"Me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras", continuó Snape._

_"¿Qué querrá?", preguntó Harry y niego con la cabeza. _

_"En primer lugar, déjenme darles la bienvenida", dijo Snape, "estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes pensaron que no volveríamos a encontrarnos de nuevo. Lamento la decepción"_

_"Sigue siendo el mismo idiota sarcástico", susurra Ginny._

_"Pero algunas cosas han cambiado. Y creo que todos tienen derecho a saberlas", dijo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. _

_Me está mirando, aunque estoy sentada en la otra punta del Gran Comedor. Tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia. De repente, el miedo se apodera de mi. ¿Qué está planeando?_

_"Me gustaría que todos ustedes conociesen a la que pronto será la Señora Snape"_

_Me congelo._

_Los estudiantes comienzan a susurrar. _

_No se limita a decir eso. _

_Sólo lo estoy imaginando. _

_"Snape… ¿casarse?", pregunta Ginny, con un tono de voz incrédulo, "Eso es…"_

_"Realmente malo", acaba Harry por ella. _

_Ni siquiera puedo hablar._

_Finalmente Snape continúa, "Hermione Granger, ¿sería tan amable de ponerse en pie?"_

_Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia mi. _

_Puedo sentir mi cara arder. Seguramente estoy como un tomate. _

_"Hermione, ¿qué demonios está diciendo?", pregunta Harry, completamente conmocionado._

_"Hermione Granger, mi prometida", termina Snape, con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica en los labios._

_Lo está haciendo a propósito. Está intentando que retire mi propuesta. _

_Humillación pública. _

_¡Qué bien!_

_No quería que mis amigos se enteraran de esa forma. _

_Puedo ver a la Profesora McGonagall hablar con Snape, , parece furiosa, pero no tiene ningún efecto en Snape. Está convencido de que ha tenido éxito. _

_Entonces decido hacer algo que él no esperaría de mi ni en un millón de años. _

_Me levanto lentamente y temblorosa voy hacia él. Doy gracias a Dios porque mis piernas no me traicionen y me pongo a su lado. _

_La expresión de su rostro pasa del placer a la sorpresa y luego al enfado. _

_Me vuelvo a los estudiantes y fuerzo una sonrisa, "Tiene razón. Pronto seré la Sra. Snape"_

_Silencio sepulcral. _

_Entonces me vuelvo a mirar a Snape quien me está asesinado con la mirada. _

_Eso es todo. _

_No puede negarse más. _

_Lentamente camino fuera del Gran Comedor, intentando mantener mi cabeza en alto. _

* * *

Llamo a la puerta de su dormitorio, "¿Señor?"

No hay respuesta.

Llamo de nuevo.

Nada.

¿Dónde está?

Ya es tarde, debería estar en nuestras habitaciones.

Quizá…

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia su laboratorio de pociones. Esta vez no llamo, sólo entro, realmente no espero encontrarlo, pero ahí está.

"H-hola", digo, entrando en la habitación.

La habitación está inundada de extraños olores, el aire es pesado, hay varios calderos y Snape está frente todos ellos con el rostro concentrado.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto acercándome.

"Jugando al Quidditch", contesta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, "¿Para qué son esas pociones?"

"Para la enfermería"

"Y-yo no sabía que tu preparabas las pociones de a enfermería"

"¿Qué creías? ¿Qué aparecían por arte de magia de la nada?", me mira finalmente alzando una ceja.

"Por supuesto que no", me defiendo, "Simplemente no pensé que estuvieses detrás de todo"

"Hmm", vuelve su atención al caldero que tiene frente a él.

"Así que… ¿para qué son esas pociones?"

"Para aliviar los calambres. Poppy ha pedido suministro para un mes"

Una sonrisa se me escapa, "¿preparas pociones para aliviar los calambres?"

"No le veo la gracia"

"Es sólo que… si las chicas supiesen que tu eres el que hace las pociones…"

"¿Si?"

"Quizá te apreciarían un poco más"

Me mira de nuevo, "Si, eso es exactamente para lo que yo vivo. Para gustarle a adolescentes malcriados"

Sonrío, entonces me vuelvo hacia los calderos.

"¿Cómo te las arreglas?", le pregunto, "Hay al menos quince calderos aquí"

"Administro mi tiempo del modo correcto"

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

Eso le toma por sorpresa.

"¿No tienes… tarea?", pregunta.

"Ya la hice"

Está luchando consigo mismo, puedo verlo. Es obvio que podría aceptar algo de ayuda, pero no quiere tener que soportar mi presencia.

"Está bien", dice finalmente y mi cara se ilumina.

"Toma el libro", señala al final de la mesa, "Página 247. Tienes cinco minutos"

Rápidamente recojo mis cabellos y me pongo a trabajar.

* * *

Estoy exhausta.

Es casi media noche y aún no hemos terminado todas las pociones. Pero al menos hemos terminado por ahora. Snape dijo que tenía que revisarlo de nuevo a la media noche, pero para eso aún faltan un par de horas.

Hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer.

Camino hacia su habitación y me siento en la cama. Como deseo poder tumbarme, cerrar los ojos y dormirme.

Entonces escucho sus pasos. Se acerca a mi, me tiende un pequeño vial de poción.

Sé lo que es.

Haciendo una mueca, me bebo rápidamente el líquido, preparándome para el horrible sabor.

Pero… es diferente.

Sabe a fresa.

¿Cómo es posible?

"¿Es el anticonceptivo?", le pregunto.

"¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?"

"Tiene un sabor diferente. Mejor"

"Si, bueno, he añadido algo. No tiene importancia"

¿Por qué lo ha hecho? A una parte de mi le resulta difícil creer que lo ha hecho para complacerme, para hacérmelo más fácil. Pero… hace unos días me quejaba sobre su sabor y ahora sabe a fresa. Tiene que ser por mi.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

"G-gracias"

"¿Por?", me pregunta, fingiéndose ajeno a todo.

No quiero jugar con él, "Sabes porqué"

Se aclara la garganta, "¿Deberíamos comenzar?"

"Espera!", le paro antes de que apague la luz.

Hay sorpresa en su cara, "¿Si?"

"Sé lo de… lo de los mortífagos que fueron capturados esta mañana"

No reacciona.

Continúo, "¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"Supuse que no necesitaba que se lo leyese. Puedes leer, no?"

Ignoro el comentario, "Estás en peligro"

"Siempre estoy en peligro, Señorita Granger"

"No así"

Suspira, "No hay necesidad de preocuparse"

"Me preocupa"

Alza una ceja, "Bueno. Si algo me ocurriese, si muero, serías libre"

Me tenso, "No digas eso"

"Serías libre de la estúpida ley"

"Tienes que tener cuidado. Los mortífagos son vengativos"

Asiente, "Soy consciente de ello. Pero estoy mucho más preocupado por usted"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estamos casados. Si son inteligentes, intentarán usarte para llegar hasta mi"

"Qué lo intenten"

Sonríe ligeramente, "No creerás que eres invencible"

"El mismo consejo va para usted, señor"

"Puedo cuidar de mi mismo", contesta, entonces añade "Deberíamos… comenzar"

Me quedo un momento en silencio, "Espera"

No estoy segura si quiero hacer esto ahora.

Esta tarde ha sido realmente… agradable. No puedo creer que seamos capaces de tener una conversación normal. Y no quiero destrozar el recuerdo de la tarde por hacer una cosa que me desagrada.

"Pensándolo bien", comienzo, "¿Podríamos… posponerlo?"

Rápidamente se levanta, "¿Mañana?"

Hay confusión en su rostro, pero asiente "Por supuesto"

"Gracias. Buenas noches"

Lentamente abandono su habitación son un extraño sentimiento en mi estómago. Estuvo realmente agradable conmigo. Tan agradable como Snape puede ser.

Y quiero alejarme de él antes de que alguna cosa lo destruya.

Cuando finalmente llego a mi habitación, no puedo dejar de sonreír.

¿Tal vez no es tan horrible como pensaba?

* * *

**Otro capítulo nuevo, quiero daos las gracias a todas las que esperáis capítulo tras capítulo y me animáis para que continúe. **

**Espero que os guste y un beso muy fuerte**

**nuane**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Miro mi brazo izquierdo, me doy cuenta que tengo un nuevo moratón. Es púrpura con pequeños vasos capilares que de algún modo se han roto bajo mi piel, haciendo que la sangre se escape y se acumule. Un pequeño recordatorio de que no estoy sana. No importa lo bien que me he sentido los últimos días, mi cuerpo no me permite olvidarme que me estoy muriendo.

Tomo un profundo suspiro, veo un gran corte en el interior de mi muñeca. Fue hace unos días. Antes de mi matrimonio con Snape. Me estoy volviendo loca, demasiadas cosas habían pasado, mis padres, amigos, la ley, mi enfermedad, demasiada presión. Pensé que iba a explotar y lo hice. Me corte. Me hizo sentir mejor, pero sólo durante unos segundos. De algún modo sentí que soltaba toda la presión que había dentro de mi.

Nunca me he cortado de nuevo desde eso.

* * *

Estoy a punto de salir de mi clase con Harry cuando la voz de McGonagall me detiene.

"Señorita Granger, unas palabras por favor"

Harry me mira, "¿Quieres que te espere?"

"No, está bien. Te veré en el almuerzo"

Se va y me enfrento a la directora.

Se acerca a mi, con una expresión preocupada, "Señorita Granger…"

"¿Cuál es el problema?", me tenso, "¿Mis padres?"

"No, no. Sus padres están bien"

Me relajo un poco, "Entonces, ¿qué es? Sé que algo va mal"

Ella busca las palabras por unos momentos, "Yo… Ronald Weasley está aquí"

No reacciono durante un momento, pero mis ojos se agrandan del shock, "¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

"Aquí. En Hogwarts"

"Pero… eso no es posible. El Profesor Snape le prohibió volver aquí de nuevo"

McGonagall alza las cejas, "El Profesor Snape es un profesor muy respetado y un héroe de guerra. Pero aún soy la Directora aquí. Y decido a quién está autorizado a entrar y quien no"

Sonrío un poco, "Por supuesto. Pero… ¿Dónde está él? ¿Y por qué me lo dice?"

Por lo que yo sé, Ron no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

"Está en mi oficina, esperándola, Señorita Granger"

Trago saliva, "¿Quiere… hablar conmigo?"

"Si"

"¿Estás segura? Quizá él quiera a Harry…"

"Fue muy específico, Señorita Granger. Le gustaría verla"

He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Y ahora no sé que hacer.

* * *

Entro en la oficina de McGonagall, intentando parecer segura.

Y entonces toda mi falsa confianza se viene abajo cuando le veo. Después de la gran pelea en el pasillo y después de meses sin saber nada el uno del otro, él está aquí de nuevo.

Se levanta y se vuelve hacia mi.

Está diferente. Su pelo es más largo, está más alto y más musculoso.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y espero en silencio, no estoy segura de cómo actuar. Si comienza a gritarme de nuevo yo sólo me iré.

Y entonces… sonríe. Es una de esas sonrisas tímidas, una de las que me enamoré.

"Hermione", dijo con su voz profunda.

Ha cambiado tanto.

"Ron", le respondo.

Y entonces señala al asiento que hay frente a él, "Ven, siéntate"

No me muevo durante un momento, luego sacudo la cabeza, "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu familia sabe que has vuelto? ¿Harry lo sabe?"

"No, quería hablar contigo primero"

Eso me sorprende, "¿Por qué? Si mi memoria no me falla, tu dijiste que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo la última vez que te vi"

Se encoge, "Yo… siento eso. Estaba molesto. Pero… las cosas han cambiado y ahora estoy… de vuelta"

"¿De vuelta?"

"De vuelta a la escuela", el sonríe.

"Tu estás…"

"He vuelto para terminar mi último año"

Parpadeo un par de veces, "Pero… Ron… odias la escuela"

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa, "Todavía quiero acabar mi último año"

Me acerco a él, "Has salido en el Profeta en el último par de meses. Viajando alrededor del mundo, disfrutando de la vida, rodeado de chicas"

"Hermione, eso fue entonces. He sido un tonto, pensando que puedo vivir mi vida sin educación. Ser un héroe no paga las facturas. Y la fama finalmente muere"

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Va a volver a la escuela?

"Pero", comienzo, "Es diciembre. ¿Vas a ponerte al día con todo?"

"Bueno, esperaba que pudieses ayudarme. Y…"

Levanto la mano para hacerle callar, "Espera ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? Sabes… sabes que aún estoy casada con el Profesor Snape?"

Se tensa ante eso, pero asiente, "Lo sé. Y prometo no hacer ninguna escena"

Le miro en silencio ¿Puedo creerle?

"Hermione", comienza en voz baja, "Yo… me he dado cuenta de una cosa mientras estaba fuera"

"¿De qué?"

"Yo… yo estoy…"

"¿Ron?"

"Quiero que vuelvas", se sonroja un poco.

Mi garganta se cierra cuando escucho esas palabras, "Ron…"

"Sólo escúchame. He vuelto aquí para terminar el curso y recuperarte"

Cierro los ojos con frustración, "Ron, esto es una locura"

"No sé porque hiciste lo que hiciste, pero sé que no estás enamorada de él. Dime que estoy equivocado"

Espera.

Estoy en silencio.

Después de unos momentos aclara su garganta, "Bueno, debo ir a buscar a McGonagall"

Después sale de la habitación, se me escapa un suspiro de cansancio. No importa lo mucho que lo echo de menos, no le quiero aquí. Acabará de complicar todo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Finalmente ha terminado. _

_Se sale fuera de mi, yo sólo permanezco allí, temblando. _

_¿Eso es todo?_

_La habitación está oscura, pero puedo verle. Está sentado en una esquina de la cama, de espaldas a mi ¿También está temblando?_

_Me miro a mi misma. Aún llevo puesto mi vestido de novia. Ni siquiera nos molestamos en quitarnos la ropa. _

_Y entonces me pongo a llorar. _

_Un grito se me escapa, pero rápidamente coloco una mano sobre la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido. _

_Pero me oye._

_Y se gira a mirarme. _

_"¿Granger?"_

_Necesito parar de llorar. No tiene sentido. Y es inútil. Y patético. Eso fue todo idea mía ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Todo tenía sentido en mi cabeza, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de nada. _

_"¿Te duele?", pregunta._

_"S-Si"_

_Hermione, para. Deja de actuar como una niña._

_Se tensa, "¿yo…?"_

_No._

_Considerando que lo obligué, fue bastante suave._

_Pero duele y estoy avergonzada. Todo es demasiado real ahora. _

_"Yo… tengo alguna poción que podría ayudar. Y… una poción de dormir sin soñar", su voz era fría y distante. _

_Me siento como si estuviese en la consulta del doctor de nuevo. _

_Se me escapa otro gemido. _

_"¿Granger? Puedo… obliviarte, si lo deseas"_

_No digo nada. _

_Continúa lentamente, "Había esperado… que el chico Weasley… o… el Señor Krum…"_

_"Sólo nos hemos besado"_

_¿Por qué le estoy explicando esto a él?_

_Me siento, bajando mi vestido, "M-me estoy poniendo enferma"_

_Y con esas palabras corro hacia el baño. _

* * *

Decido esconderme en mi habitación para el resto del día.

La noche se acerca rápidamente y sé lo que eso significa. Solo pensarlo me hace temblar.

Lo odio.

Eso es lo correcto que debo sentir. No se supone que debo sentir asco. Estoy durmiendo con el Profesor Snape, por el amor de dios. No puedo imaginar sentir algo cercano al placer.

¿Por qué me estoy planteando esto? Obviamente, paso demasiado tiempo con Ginny. Sus locas ideas están empezando a afectarme.

* * *

Escucho a alguien golpeando la puerta y me asusto.

Sin pensarlo me quedo en mi habitación, "¿Quién es?" Grito cuando llega a las puertas.

"Hermione", la voz de Harry.

Desbloqueo las puertas y las abro, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Rápido! Están luchando!"

No necesito más preguntas. Sé exactamente a quienes se refiere.

* * *

Me abro camino a través de la multitud. Alguien me empuja y casi caigo al suelo, pero logro mantenerme en pie y los alcanzo.

Ron y el Profesor Snape.

Están peleando en el pasillo, sin importarles que hay estudiantes mirándoles.

"… Azkaban. No te está permitido entrar en los terrenos de la escuela", dice Snape, su voz está llena de veneno.

"¿Quién lo dice? No puedes evitar que regrese aquí y terminar mi educación"

"¿Está dispuesto a apostar su vida?"

Me quedo en el medio, "Basta! Los dos!"

"Granger, hazte a un lado", me advierte Snape.

"No, no me haré a un lado"

"Hermione", comienza Ron, "No es mi culpa. Me vio y me atacó"

Miro a Snape y me doy cuenta que sostiene su varita. ¿Por qué mantiene la varita en posición? ¿Intenta maldecir a Ron?

"Aquí soy un profesor y es mi deber prevenir las incursiones en propiedad privada. No es un estudiante, Señor Weasley"

Ron alza las cejas, "Está equivocado, Profesor. Soy un estudiante"

"Oh, ¿Ahora también es un mentiroso?" pregunta Snape.

Me giro a él, "No está mintiendo. Ha vuelto a acabar su último año"

Silencio.

La cara de Snape se endurece, "¿Quién lo ha permitido?"

"La Profesora McGonagall", contesto en voz baja.

Puedo ver que no le hace gracia. En realidad, parece muy enojado.

"Ya lo veremos", responde y se marcha cabreado.

La cólera brota a través de mi cuando me encaro a los estudiantes que están mirando, "¿No tenéis nada más que hacer?"

Estoy enferma y cansada de escenas como estas.

Trato de alejarme, pero Ron me agarra el brazo, parándome, "Lo comenzó él, Hermione. Te lo juro"

"Ronald! Has madurado, no?" me libro de su agarre y me marcho.

* * *

Le espero en la sala de estar. Está oscuro ya y sé que su conversación con McGonagall ha terminado por ahora. Probablemente está en su clase, muy cabreado.

Finalmente llega a casa.

¿A casa?

¿Sus mazmorras son mi casa ahora?

Sólo me mira, no dice nada.

"Me enteré hoy", le digo rompiendo el silencio, "Tampoco me gusta, pero… no podemos hacer nada al respecto"

"¿Vamos a mi habitación?", pregunta ignorando por completo el problema de "Ron"

Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, "Vale", asiento y me pongo en pie.

* * *

Siempre es lo mismo.

Le espero en la cama mientras está en el baño, haciendo Dios sabe qué. Sospecho que toma algunas pociones para ser capaz de… hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Cuando finalmente sale del baño, le miro, abriendo la boca para hablar pero decido no hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" exige, levantando una ceja.

"Nada"

"Granger"

Silencio.

"Granger, no tenemos tiempo para esto"

"Tenemos toda la noche"

"Me gustaría terminar tan pronto como sea posible"

Una vez más le miro, "¿Por… por qué nunca nos quitamos la ropa?"

Se tensa, es obvio que no espera ese tipo de pregunta.

"Yo…" comienza "Es más… fácil"

"¿Lo es?"

"Si"

Trago saliva con dificultad, "Bueno, me hace sentir como… una puta barata"

Está incómodo, "¿Necesitamos tener esta conversación?"

"Si, nosotros… yo quiero que algo cambie", suena realmente patética, verdad?

Me mira cruelmente, "¿Qué esperas? ¿Rosas en la cama? ¿Abrazos?"

"Un beso"

¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?

Se queda callado.

Quizá no debería haber dicho nada.

"Yo no beso, Señorita Granger", dice finalmente con voz dura.

"¿Es un problema que quiera ser besada? Incluso si no siente nada por mi. No me quiero sentir… usada cada vez que nosotros…"

"Yo no beso", repite.

"¿De este modo va a ser hasta el final?"

Asiente.

Me paso una mano por el pelo, "No quiero esto. Quiero…"

"Granger, no deseo discutir estas cosas"

"Me estoy muriendo. Quiero sentirme amada o al menos respetada. Quiero hacer lo mejor los meses que me quedan", esas eran las palabras que había dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero lo único que soy capaz de decir es, "Vale"

Toma un profundo suspiro, "El anticonceptivo que tomaste la pasada noche debería durar al menos dos días"

Reúno mi valor y me levanto, "¿Considerarías… hacer algo un poco diferente si yo… revelase la verdadera razón por la que me casé contigo?"

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, con el interés pintado en el rostro.

"¿Lo harías?", pregunto de nuevo.

Estrecha sus ojos, "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mi?"

Me sonrojo un poco, "Quiero… alguna cosa tiene que cambiar"

"¿Deseas… hacer el amor?", escupe las últimas palabras, "No soy capaz de eso, Señorita Granger"

"No quise decir… sólo… todo es tan frío y tan indiferente"

"Cómo debe ser. Soy un profesor. Tu eres una estudiante. Si fuese otra cosa que frío, sería un error"

Bajo la mirada sintiéndome derrotada.

Está en lo cierto.

Pero ¿Por qué quiero que las cosas cambien?

"Sin embargo", habla de nuevo y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, "Tomaré tu oferta en consideración. Mañana"

"Yo… no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo"

"Granger-"

"Sólo lee toda la Ley y se te ocurrirá algo. Estoy segura", me alejo de él y me siento en la cama.

Se acerca a mí, apaga las luces y cumplimos con nuestro deber.

* * *

Decido saltarme el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, pero entonces lo veo en la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón me siento atraída hacia él.

"Buenos días", le digo cuando entro.

La mirada que me echa, hace que me suban escalofríos por la espalda.

¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?

"¿Señor?"

Baja los papeles que está leyendo y me doy cuenta que no es el Profeta. Es la carta que todos tenemos. La Ley de Matrimonio.

Mi garganta se cierra. ¿Se ha dado cuenta?

Finalmente habla, "He de admitir, que casi me dejé engañar. Pero sabía que alguna cosa iba mal"

Lo sabe.

Oh Dios, lo sabe.

"He leído la Ley, tal y como tu sugeriste", dice, "Y hay una cláusula que me llamó la atención. Sabes de la que estoy hablando, verdad?"

Estoy temblando.

Poco a poco se pone en pie "Algo referido a si alguno de los cónyuges muere, el que quede no está obligado a casarse de nuevo. El o ella estarían libres de la Ley. ¿Es lo que querías que viese?"

"S-si"

No podía decirlo en voz alta, había tenido que resolverlo por sí mismo.

Esperaba pena en su rostro.

Shock.

Pero no ira, odio y disgusto.

"Lo entiendo ahora", continua, "El misterio, la extraña obsesión de casarse conmigo, un hombre viejo"

¿Hacia dónde va esta conversación?

Se acerca hacia mí, su voz es apenas un susurro, "Lamento decepcionarla, Señorita Granger, pero no estoy planeando morirme en cualquier momento. Lo que significa que vas a estar pegada a mi mucho tiempo"

Me congelo.

¿Qué?

"Qué astuta", añade, "Casi como si fueses una Slytherin"

Y se aleja, dejándome sola.

No.

No. No. No.

Lo ha entendido mal todo.

¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

**Muchas gracias chicas, espero que hayáis disfrutaso.**

**Besos**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Me ha estado ignorando durante los últimos dos días. He intentado hablar con él pero me evita, ni siquiera me mira. Y no he intentado nada más. Puedo dejarle pensar lo que quiera. Prefiero hacerle pensar que soy una manipuladora que que estoy débil y me estoy muriendo. Incluso si eso significa que él no me habla en el futuro.

Si tan solo pudiese dejarme en paz en clase.

"Señorita Granger, dudo mucho que su poción esté acabada", dice, levantando la vista desde su escritorio.

"No lo está, señor", respondo.

Neville se está poniendo nervioso a mi lado, su poción también. Tenemos que trabajar en parejas y Neville me pidió si podría ser mi compañero. Lo siento por él, él no lo sabía pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy.

Snape se levanta, "¿Entonces por qué está mirando al vacío?"

¿Qué puedo decir?

"Lo siento, señor, continúo", murmullo y trato de calmarme.

"Si no está a la altura, debería haberse quedado en su cuarto", replica lentamente, "Pero desde que ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, espero que muestre ganas de trabajar. Al igual que todos los demás"

"Si, Señor", me obligo a decir.

Finalmente parece dejarlo pasar cuando se acerca a otro estudiante, comentando su poción.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" susurra Neville.

"Simplemente está siendo un mal día", admito, "o un par de días malos".

Niega con la cabeza, "Será peor sino conseguimos hacer la poción bien"

Tomo un profundo suspiro, "Está bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?"

Agacho la mirada hacia el libro de texto, reviso la lista de ingredientes rápidamente, intentando memorizarlos.

"No estás bien" dice Neville, "¿Qué pasa si yo intento acabar la poción esta vez?"

"Es muy amable por tu parte, pero te tengo que ayudar" contesto, en realidad no le estoy mirando.

…después de que el agua hierva añade dos rebanadas de…

…remover según las agujas del reloj…

"No, Hermione, en serio, lo tengo" insiste Neville.

Y entonces ocurre.

Algo explota y la fuerza me empuja al suelo.

Toso un par de veces, hay humo por todas partes. Los estudiantes han entrado en pánico. Puedo escuchar el ruido y entonces alguien grita.

Lentamente, intento levantarme del suelo, mis ojos arden, me es muy difícil ver con claridad.

"Señor Longbotton!" una voz enojada atraviesa el pánico.

"S-Señor, lo siento, no sé qué ocurrió…"

Neville está todavía en el suelo, probablemente demasiado asustado para ponerse en pie.

Snape se dirige a nosotros, poniendo los ojos en blanco por el miedo de Neville, "Levántese Señor Longbottom"

Y entonces vuelve su atención a mi, "¿Está herida? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Estoy bien", contesto, parpadeando varias veces.

Mis ojos están llorosos y me arden.

"No estás bien", concluye Snape, volviéndose a Neville, "¿Y usted?"

"B-bien, Señor. Hermione estaba más cerca cuando… explotó"

"Ya veo. Lleva a la Señorita Granger a la enfermería"

Protesto, "No, no hay necesidad de eso"

Su voz no deja lugar a protestas, "Una poción explotó en su cara. Va a ir a la enfermería"

Estoy enferma y cansada de hospitales, doctores y medicinas. Pero no puedo decirle eso.

Asique sólo asiento, dirigiendo mi camino a la salida de clase.

Neville sigue, "Realmente lo siento, Hermione. Yo… no sé qué ocurrió"

Escucho la voz de Snape dirigida a los demás estudiantes según dejamos la clase, "¿Qué están esperando? El show ha terminado. Continuad"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Estoy teniendo problemas para dormir. Son las tres de la madrugada y aún estoy en el salón, bebiendo té e intentando leer. Pero no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo concentrarme. Las palabras están ahí, pero no tienen sentido en mi cabeza. Mi mente está en otra parte. Es frustrante._

_Las noches son las peores. Parece que los pensamientos más oscuros deciden venir y torturarme con imágenes horribles._

_Imágenes de muerte._

_Agonía._

_Funerales._

_Más allá._

_¿Hay un Más allá?_

_¿O simplemente voy a dejar de existir y eso es todo?_

_Entonces oigo algo._

_Voces._

_Ruidos._

_Lentamente me levanto, mirando alrededor. Agarro mi varita, sintiéndome un poco más segura con ella. Han pasado casi tres meses desde el final de la Guerra, pero no puedo evitar estremecerme con cada sonido extraño._

_Escucho durante unos minutos y me doy cuenta que viene del su dormitorio. ¿Qué está haciendo?_

_¿Debo ir a ver?_

_No, probablemente no._

_Pero entonces mis piernas se mueven y antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo, estoy frente a las puertas de su habitación._

_"¿Señor?", susurro._

_Nada._

_Debería dame la puerta e irme._

_Pero entonces le escucho de nuevo._

_Él está… peleando con alguien._

_¿no?_

_Ni siquiera me molesto en llamar, empujo la puerta y entro, lista para encarar lo que sea o a quien sea._

_Pero sólo está Snape._

_Está dormido en su cama._

_¿Tiene una pesadilla?_

_Me acerco a la cama, tensándome cuando le veo mover la cabeza, sus labios se mueven. Tiene la cara cubierta de sudor y parece… aterrorizado._

_Está mal, lo sé, pero me siento a su lado en la cama._

_"¿Profesor? Despierte"_

_No lo hace._

_Así le toco la cara suavemente, "¿Señor?"_

_Se calma y lentamente se abren sus ojos._

_Al principio hay confusión en su rostro, de repente se separa bruscamente de mí._

_"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?", dice sentándose._

_"Yo… le escuché y…"_

_"¿Y pensaste que tenías derecho a invadir mi privacidad?"_

_Me pongo en pie, alejándome de la cama, "Sólo quise ayudar. Le escuché desde el salón"_

_"No pudiste haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en mi habitación. Problema resuelto"_

_¿Por qué es tan agresivo conmigo?_

_"Estaba teniendo una pesadillo", digo._

_"No es asunto suyo"_

_Entonces me doy cuenta de que sólo lleva sus pantalones negros y me sonrojo inmediatamente. A pesar de que llevamos casados durante un par de semanas de momento, todavía no le he visto sin camiseta. Hasta ahora._

_Me giro rápidamente, "Yo… me voy ya"_

_"Buena idea", replica._

_"Lo siento de verdad, Señor", digo rápidamente._

_"Espera"_

_Me paro y me vuelvo para mirarlo._

_Habla de nuevo, "Le voy a dar un consejo, Señorita Granger"_

_¿Qué?_

_"¿Si?"_

_Sus ojos se vuelven fríos, "Deje de intentar ayudarme"_

_Me tenso, entonces asiento._

_Si supiese._

* * *

He decidido cenar en el Gran Comedor con mis amigos. Snape no parece querer mi presencia, por lo que no hay necesidad de gastar más tiempo del necesario en nuestras habitaciones.

"Lo siento de verdad", Neville comenzó a decir.

"Para de disculparte, te dije que no hay ningún problema", replico, "Escuchaste lo que dijo Madam Pomfrey. No hay daño serio"

"Pero podría haberlo habido", insiste.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?", pregunta Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Intento mantener el gesto de mi cara normal, a pesar de que es extraño tenerlo de vuelta en la escuela. Las cosas han cambiado y no puede esperar que todas las cosas sean como antes.

"Um, realmente no lo sé", contesto tranquilamente, "Estaba leyendo las instrucciones y sólo explotó"

"Yo- yo ni siquiera sé lo que añadí", admite Neville, "El Profesor Snape estaba mirándonos y me entró el pánico"

"¿Aún ejerce ese efecto en tí?", pregunta Harry alzando las cejas.

Neville se sonroja un poco, "Es Snape"

Me rio entre dientes, contenta de que nadie se de cuenta.

"Asique ¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones?" Ginny me mira, "Harry ha aceptado pasarlas con nosotros"

Me congelo, no sabe que decir. Quiero pasarlas con mi familia, pero eso es otra cuestión. Los serían mi segunda opción, pero ahora no estoy segura. Ron estará allí también y eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

"Vente Hermione" insiste Ginny, "Mama estará tan feliz de tenernos a todos en casa. Juntos"

"No sé" asiento "Lo pensaré"

Pasar las vacaciones en la frías mazmorras con un persona fría no suena divertido en absoluto.

* * *

Es fin de semana de nuevo.

Intento hacerlo mejor, convenzo a Ginny para acompañarme a visitar el Callejón Diagon.

Necesito ropa nueva. Algunas prendas con mangas largas y cuello alto. Tengo más y más cardenales en mi cuerpo y el uso del hechizo glamour todos los días se me hace pesado.

Nada más entrar en la primera tienda un niño se acerca a nosotras.

"Eres Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra" pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Miro a Ginny y después me vuelvo al niño, "Si, soy Hermione"

El niño tiene siete u ocho años.

"No puedo esperar a ver a mis amigos para contarles que te he visto", continúa.

Ginny se arrodilla ante él, "¿y sabes quién soy yo?"

El niño parece confundido, "No estoy seguro ¿Eres la novia de Harry Potter? ¿También está Harry Potter aquí?"

Sonrío y Ginny rueda los ojos, "¿Dónde está tu madre?"

El niño apunta a una mujer que está a pocos pasos, gesticulando con la mano para que vuelva.

"Vuelve", le dice Ginny y él corre rápidamente hacia su madre.

Me han reconocido muchas veces, incluso me han pedido autógrafos, nunca había encontrado a un niño que supiese quien soy.

"Ayudé en la Guerra también, ¿verdad?" protesta Ginny, "y la gente me conoce sólo como la novia del chico que sobrevivió"

Se me escapó la risa y agarré a Ginny con mi brazo, tirando de ella en la tienda.

* * *

"¿Así que no te dio dinero? ¿O...?" me pregunta Ginny al salir de la tienda, llevando varias bolsas de las compras.

"No. Quiero decir, me lo ofreció, pero no puedo aceptar dinero de él"

"¿Por qué no? Eres su esposa"

Hago una mueca, "Es complicado. Tengo mi propio dinero, no mucho, pero suficiente para ser independiente"

Y de repente alguien me agarra por detrás. Dejo caer mis bolsas, pero antes de que pueda tomar mi varita, algo me presiona en la espalda.

"Ni una palabra", una voz susurra en mi oído.

Me congelo.

Miro a Ginny, me doy cuenta que está en la misma situación que yo. Su atacante viste ropas negras, reconozco a la persona. Es uno de los mortífagos que está fugado.

"Mi varita presiona tu espalda", susurra mi atacante, "Haz lo que te diga o morirás"

Miro a mi alrededor, mis ojos pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre.

"Vamos a dar un paseo", me dice el hombre y me empuja forzándome a moverme.

* * *

Sé dónde nos llevan.

Al Callejón Knockturn.

Por fin llegamos a un rincón oscuro y el hombre me libera, empujándome al suelo. El otro hombre hace lo mismo con Ginny. Ambas nos hacemos hacia atrás.

"Dejadla ir y no pelearé con vosotros", hablo mirándoles a ambos.

Uno de ellos ríe, "No te aconsejaría luchar contra nosotros si sabes lo que es bueno para ti"

"Probablemente alguien nos vio en el Callejón Diagon. Ahora las autoridades habrán sido alertadas", dice Ginny con voz cabreada, "Dejadnos ir"

"Creo que no", dice sonriendo, "El Señor Oscuro está muerto y no hay nada que nos quede por hacer... excepto la venganza. La primera página del Profeta. La heroína de guerra y su compañera fueron encontradas muertas en las calles del Callejón Knockturn"

Miro la varita en sus manos.

La mía está en mi bolsillo. Si tan sólo pusiese sacarla sin que se diese cuenta.

"Vuestras varitas, por favor", dice como si leyese mi mente, "Ambas"

Aprieto los dientes, "No"

"Varitas, ahora", alza su voz.

No le daré mi varita. Me va a matar de cualquier manera.

Nuestro comportamiento no les complace y uno de ellos hace un movimiento rápido hacia mí. Un gran corte aparece en mi estómago y grito del repentino dolor. En ese momento decido arriesgarme. Me tiro al suelo, sosteniendo mi tripa, pretendiendo aparentar que me duele mucho.

Ginny se arrodilla a mi lado, "¿Hermione?"

Uso ese momento para sacar mi varita del bolsillo.

Todo ocurre en menos de un segundo.

Lanzo una maldición hacia ellos, pero la desvía. Entonces Ginny saca su varita también.

Las maldiciones vuelan por todas partes.

"Stupefy!", gritamos Ginny y yo a la vez.

Y funciona.

Los atacantes caen al suelo.

¿Estamos a salvo?

No me permito relajarme tan pronto, "Ginny, pide ayuda!"

* * *

Adrenalina.

No me he sentido así desde la Batalla.

La sensación de que tu vida está en peligro.

La sensación de que sabes que puedes acabar con la vida de otra persona.

Ya estoy de vuelta en Hogwarts, sentada en la oficina de McGonagall pero mi corazón aún no se ha calmado. A pesar de que hay una manta cubriéndome, todavía siento frío.

"Han sido arrestados para ser interrogados", explica Minerva con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, "Esto es lo que habíamos temido. Ataques al azar"

"No fue al azar", digo, "Creo que nos estaban esperando. Probablemente nos siguen, me siguen, desde hace bastante tiempo"

"Estás segura ahora", me asegura, "Puedes ir a tus habitaciones o esperar a la señorita Weasley. Todavía está prestando testimonio"

"Sabe tanto como yo", susurro intentado sentirse normal de nuevo.

Me estremezco cuando alguien irrumpe en la habitación.

"Mione, ¿Estás bien?", pregunta Ron aún en shock, "¿Qué pasó?"

Me levanto y me pongo frente a él. Estoy demasiado cansada para explicarle todo. He gastado la última media hora respondiendo todas las preguntas posibles y todo lo que ahora quiero es ir a dormir.

"Señor Weasley, ¿No debería estar con su hermana?", pregunta Minerva dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estoy.

"Estaba con ella y me envió aquí", contesta él, "¿Estás bien Hermione?"

Ajusto la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo, "Estoy bien. Es sólo... quiero ir a mi habitación. ¿Entiendes verdad?"

Está un poco disgustado, pero sonríe, "Por supuesto"

Asiento, "Bien... buenas noches"

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia las mazmorras.

Casi colapso en el sofá del salón, quitándome la manta.

Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos y descansar, oigo pasos.

"Granger"

Es Snape.

Está en la entrada, le falta un poco el aliento ¿Ha venido corriendo?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", me pregunta acercándose, "¿Por qué no estás en la enfermería?"

"Porque no necesito estar allí", contesto apartándome el pelo de la cara.

"¿Cómo ha ocurrido?", pregunta, "He estado buscándote desde que me han informado del ataque"

"Ginny y yo estábamos en el Callejón Diagon y nos atacaron, nos amenazaron y nos llevaron a un rincón apartado del Callejón Knockturn"

"¿Qué pasó allí?"

"Nos negamos a darles nuestras varitas y de un modo u otro yo conseguí sacar la mía y…"

"Estás sangrando", dice de repente, interrumpiéndome.

"¿Qué?", sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta del corte del estómago.

Me había olvidado completamente de él.

Y nadie se había dado cuenta.

"¿Por qué nadie se ha hecho cargo de eso?", me pregunta, "¿Cómo ocurrió?"

"Una maldición cortante, creo. Nada serio, sólo pretendía asustarme"

Snape aclara su garganta, "Déjame echarle un vistazo"

Abro la boca para protestar, pero su expresión me dice que es él o la enfermería.

Suspiro, me recuesto hacia atrás y me subo la camiseta.

Snape se acerca a su armario de pociones, sacando dos pequeños viales. Cuando vuelve se sienta en la mesa frente a mí. Bajo la vista hacia mi misma. La camisa está sucia y cubierta de sangre. Asqueroso. Asique rápidamente la desabotono, me la quito y la tiro al suelo. No quiero verla de nuevo nunca más.

Aún llevo puesta una camiseta interior blanca sin mangas que también está cubierta de sangre. No puedo esperar a tomar una ducha caliente. Me acuesto de nuevo, subiéndome la camiseta, revelando un corte largo y poco profundo justo sobre mi ombligo.

Snape da un profundo suspiro, abre el pequeño vial y me lo ofrece.

"Bebe esto"

Hago una mueca al ver el líquido verde del interior, pero no digo nada y me lo bebo, dejando la botellita vacía en el escritorio.

Cierro los ojos, esperando que esto se acabe lo antes posible.

Snape mueve su varita, usando un hechizo para limpiar el corte. Entonces siento su mano en mi piel. Tiene las manos calientes.

No puedo evitar mirar su rostro mientras extiende el ungüento sobre mi piel. Está concentrado en la tarea, pero puedo ver que no está cómodo con lo que está haciendo.

"No has comido bien últimamente, ¿verdad?", me pregunta de repente.

Me miro y me doy cuenta de que mis costillas están marcadas y no es una vista agradable.

Siento la necesidad de cambiar de tema, tomo un profundo suspiro, "¿Señor?", pregunto, "Me gustaría hablar con usted"

Él sabe que significa, "No hay necesidad, señorita Granger"

"Está equivocado en todo. La Ley, lo que leyó, lo entendió mal", intento explicarle.

"No estoy de acuerdo", su voz es fría, "Pero realmente no necesito discutirlo"

Tira de mí y casi protesto por su falta de tacto.

"No soy lo que crees que soy", insisto.

"Weasley ha vuelto. Y no creas que soy idiota. Sé que él no ha vuelto aquí por su educación"

Me muerdo un poco el labio, siendo incapaz de protestar.

"Esto", me ofrece el ungüento, "Échatelo cada mañana y no quedará cicatriz"

Tomo el vial y de repente me agarra la mano, sus ojos se estrechan con sospecha.

Intento soltar mi mano de su agarre, pero es inútil.

"¿Señor?"

No dice nada, simplemente gira mi mano haciendo que el interior de mi muñeca quede ahora visible para él. Me quedo congelada. Creo que mi corazón se ha quedado parado durante un segundo. Ahí está. Los oscuros y púrpuras moratones y el corte que me hice hace mucho tiempo.

Se me sube la sangre a la cabeza y me sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Suéltame", me retuerzo, desesperada por ocultar mis faltas.

Sus ojos permanecen en mi piel dañada durante un tiempo, inspeccionándola y observándola.

Siento que estoy a punto de llorar.

Y entonces finalmente me suelta. Presiono mi brazo contra mi pecho y rápidamente me envuelvo con la manta alrededor con ganas de esconderme de él.

Sólo quiero correr a mi habitación.

¿Por qué no dice nada?

Sus ojos al fin se encontraron con los míos y veo incredulidad en ellos.

"Señorita Granger", comienza, su voz es tranquila y lenta, "¿Te lo ha… hecho a si misma?"

Me siento avergonzada.

No me estoy hiriendo a mi misma. Sólo lo hice una vez y nunca más después de esa. Y ahora me está mirando como si fuese una persona loca que podría deshacerse en pedazos en cualquier momento.

"Yo… yo no lo he hecho", contesto.

"Ese corte te lo has hecho tu", dice.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", le respondo, "¿Qué pasa si me corte… en la batalla? ¿O… si lo tengo desde que me torturó Bellatrix?"

Parezco patética metiéndole. Defendiéndome e intentando esconder mi asqueroso secreto.

"Granger, ¿has estado dañándote? Dímelo"

Ahora está actuando como un doctor y odio a los médicos.

"No me estoy hiriendo a mi misma. No me he cortado", me pongo de pie, "Ahora me voy a ir a mi cuarto y no te preocupes, no intentaré cortarme las venas"

Antes de que tenga oportunidad de replicarme, paso a su lado hecha una furia fuera de la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, antes de nada disculparme porque hace muchíiiisimo que no actualizaba. Pero he cambiado de trabajo y de ciudad y estoy muy liada. Pero tranquilas que esto no quedará así, tengo que sacar tiempo para traducir un ratito, espero poder colgar el próximo sin demasiada espera.**

**Un beso y gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios.**

**nuane**


End file.
